Esme e Carlisle
by MilahhSilva
Summary: A historia de Carlisle e Esme desde quando ela ainda era humana,passando por todos os horrores da vida com Charlie Evenson ate o final eternmente feliz com Carlisle .Contada sob o ponto de vista de varios diferentes persnagens.
1. Pretendente

POV ESME

Eu estava em meu quarto ocupada com meus trabalhos de bordado quando minha mãe bateu na porta;

- Esme, você esta ai querida? Posso entrar?

- Sim mamãe, entre.

-Oh querida, largue esses bordados ai e vá se arrumar que teremos visita para o jantar.

-Quem vira?- Não estava sabendo de nenhuma visita. Mamãe deu um sorriso enorme que me fez ficar desconfia de suas intenções no mesmo instante.

-Ah querida, seu pai convidou os Stuart para virem jantar aqui hoje, você sabia que o filho mais velho deles acaba de voltar da universidade - E ela continuou antes que eu pudesse responder que não –Ah que rapaz mas bonito você não acha querida?... E agora ainda é advogado... ah que ótimo partido seria pra você – Mamãe suspirou e saiu do quarto falando sem me dar nenhuma oportunidade de responder –Vamos querida se apresse você tem que estar linda quando os convidados chegarem.

Eu suspirei... Tive uma infância muito feliz, eu era uma criança muito feliz, brincado e correndo por todas as partes da fazenda em que moramos em Columbus, Ohio. Eu me sentia livre, meus pais me deixavam fazer tudo que queria, sou a terceira de oito irmãos entao meus pais nao tinham muito tempo pra me controlar mas mesmo assim sempre fui a que menos deu trabalho... Pelo menos na infância. Desde que eu competei 13 anos que as coisas mudaram, minha mãe colocou na cabeça que esta na hora de me casar e não tem quem faça ela mudar de ideia. Não é que eu não sonhe em me casar e tudo, é claro que eu sonho com isso mas eu quero me casar com alguem que eu ame e não com alguem escolhido pelos meus pais. Mas desde de que concluiu que eu estou na idade de casar minha mãe nao para de me arrumar pretendetes. Tive que utilizar de todo tipo de artimanha para me livrar de todos os pretendentes que ela me arranjou. Ja estava começando a pensar como faria pra me livrar desse...

Estava tão perdida nos meus penamentos que ate esqueci o tempo, quando vi ja estava em cima da hora do jantar e eu tive que correr para me arrumar.

Quando desci ja havia convidados na sala, mas nao eram os Stuart, estranhei mamãe nao tinha dito que teriamos mais convidados. Quem estava na sala eram o senhor e a senhora Evenson, o filho mais novo deles, Arthur, e um outro homem que eu não conhecia.

- Você tem que conhecer Nova York, Richard – o senhor Evenson dizia para meu pai- aquilo sim é que é cidade não é Charles?

-Sim, é uma cidade maravilhosa- respondeu o estranho.

Nesse momento eu entrei na sala e todos os homens se levantaram e me cumprimentaram, respondi a todos educadamente, então o senhor Evenson pediu-me para apresentar-me seu filho:

-Senhorita Plat gostaria de lhe apresentar meu filho Charles Evenson.

-Prazer senhor Evenson.

-Igualmente senhorita Plat.

-Charles acaba de volta de Nova York, ele morou por cinco anos lá.- me informou o senhor Evenson.

-É mesmo? Ouvi dizer que é uma otima cidade.- falei educadamente.

-Quem lhe disse isso não estava exagerando- Charles falou me dando um sorriso um tanto estranho, parecia meio falso, como se ele se força-se a ser educado.

Nesse momento a campanhia tocou e minha mãe quase correu para atender a porta e recebeu os Stuart com um cortesia exagerada considerando que ela não era assim tão intima da familia. Eles tem casas em varias cidades diferentes e não costumam passar muito tempo por aqui, eu pra falar a verdade so conhecia brevemente o senhor Stuart e uma das filhas deles, Ana. Assim que chegaram a sala mamãe tratou de me apresentar

-Essa é minha filha Esme Anne. Esme querida esses são o senhor e a senhora Stuat e o filho deles Adam. **  
><strong> **  
><strong>- Boa noite senhor e senhora Stuart, boa noite Adam! É uma honra para mim conhecê-los!- cumprimentei com toda a educação. O senhor Stuart e Adam beijaram minha mão e a senhora Stuart me deu um pequeno beijo no rosto.

-É um imenso prazer conhecê-la também senhorita Esme- disse-me Adam, ele me olhava criticamente como uma pessoa olha para um cavalo que esta pensando em comprar, vi esse olha antes em todos os pretendentes que minha mãe me arranjou. Então eu pensei: que comece o show.

**N/A: **por favor comentem e digam como to me saindo


	2. O Jantar

**N/A: **oi, estou postando mais um capitulo da historia mas antes quero avisar que irei postar apenas uma vez por semana e tambem quero agradecer a Milene Lira pela review no primeiro cap.

Mamãe fez com que os convidados se acomodassem e habilmente garantiu que Adam sentasse ao meu lado, não fiz cara feia porque aquela era a minha oportunidade de me livrar dele. Mas ele não parecia nada interessado em conversar então eu tive que, desesperadamente, encontra um jeito de começar a conversa. Então lembrei o que mamãe tinha me falado.

-Soube que o senhor acaba de concluir a universidade...

-Sim me formei a dois meses.

-E quais são seus planos agora que esta formado?- Não pude deixar de perguntar, curiosa.

-Agora pretendo montar meu escritório de advocacia, casar e construir uma família. – Disse ele de forma arrogante me olhando novamente de uma maneira avaliativa. Não gostei do rumo que a conversa parecia ter tomado, mas antes que pudesse pensar em um jeito de levar o assunto em uma direção favorável aos meus planos ele repentinamente me perguntou:

-O que a senhorita acha de Chicago?

-Não conheço a cidade- admite confusa- Porque o senhor esta me perguntando?

-Bom, pretendo montar meu escritório la e como iremos nos casar é melhor que vá se acostumando com a idéia de morar la.- informou-me como se minha opinião sobre nos casarmos não tivesse a mínima importância, como se eu não tivesse que concordar com a nossa união. Aquilo foi demais pra mim, fiquei vermelha de ódio, já estava levantando e dizendo: "olha aqui senhor Stuart..." Quando minha mãe percebeu que algo se passava entre nos dois e me interrompeu parecendo desesperada.

-Vamos para a mesa, o jantar já esta pronto.

Todos nos levantamos e fomos para a mesa, tínhamos sete convidados: os Evenson com seus dois filhos e os Stuart com seu filho arrogante. Nossa mesa de jantar não era muito grande por isso apenas dois de meus irmãos estavam no jantar os outros mais novos iriam comer na cozinha.

O jantar não estava pronto, minha mãe só falou isso por desespero de causa, ela já não aguentava mais me ver acabando com todas as minhas chances de arrumar um casamento, mas a intervenção de minha mãe acabou gerando um certo desconforto com todos sentados a mesa esperando que a comida ficasse pronta. Aos poucos as conversas foram retomadas em voz baixa. Eu, naturalmente, estava sentada ao lado de Adam, mas minha raiva já havia passado um pouco, já não estava com vontade de gritar e dar-lhe uns bons tapas como tinha estado antes.

-Humm... então a senhorita preparou algo especial para o jantar senhorita Plat? – Perguntou-me Adam, parecendo se esforçar pra manter uma conversa agora. Aquela era exatamente a deixa que eu precisava. Ri como se ele tivesse falado alguma piada mas tomei o cuidado de rir baixo para não chamar a atenção dos outros, não queria minha mãe interferindo de novo. Ele me olhou confuso.

- O que eu falei de tão engraçado?

-Não foi nada, é só que imaginei a cara de vergonha da minha mãe quando os convidados não conseguissem engolir nem por educação a comida se eu tivesse chegado perto da cozinha. – Falei mentindo é obvio, sou uma excelente cozinheira, mas nada melhor do que uma ameaça de fazer com que eles passem fome pra fazer com que os pretendentes corram de mim.

-Então a senhorita não é uma boa cozinheira? – Perguntou-me visivelmente preocupado.

Eu contive um sorriso.

-Não ser boa é um grande eufemismo, eu sou péssima! Um completo desastre- Falei enfaticamente.

Ele não respondeu nada, só ficou calado com uma expressão pensativa no rosto. O jantar finalmente foi servido. Adam iniciou uma conversa com meus pais que pareciam muito entusiasmados com ele. Mais ou menos no meio do jantar ele começou a tentar conversa comigo de novo. Ele não ia desistir tão fácil...

-Então já que não sabe cozinhar suponho que tenha muitas outras habilidades domesticas que compensem essa falta...

-Na verdade não.

-A senhorita sabe bordar?- pressionou ele parecendo determinado a encontrar um motivo pra continuar seus planos de casamento.

-Tentei aprender, mas não tenho nenhuma coordenação nas mãos sai tudo uma porcaria.

-Toca piano?

-Não pelo mesmo motivo do bordado.

-Sabe dançar?

-Eu ate sei mas pareço um elefante desengonçado e sempre piso nos pés de meus parceiros de dança.

Ele pareceu não consegui pensar em mais nada pra perguntar então falou:

- o que a senhorita gosta de fazer no seu tempo livre?- Ah perfeito eu tinha essa resposta bem ensaiada.

-Bom gosto de sair, ir pra casa de minhas amigas na verdade faço isso todo dia, não só dessas que gostam de passar o dia inteiro dentro de casa, se eu não sair pelo menos uma veizinha acho que enlouqueço, eu passo o dia inteiro fora conversando com minhas amigas, fazendo compras, ah adoro fazer compras, compro tudo que vejo na minha frente papai vive dizendo que não vê a hora de me casar pra que eu passe a dar prejuízo pro meu marido e não mas pra ele.- Adam me escutava calado e com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto. Fiquei preocupada, não tinha certeza se meu plano estava funcionando então acrescentei: - Também adoro ir passear no parque, passo horas andado de um lado para o outro, paquerando os rapazes bonitos e jogando charme.-Falei imitando o que minha amiga Lili com certeza diria se estivesse no meu lugar. Eu estava exagerando, preocupada que não tivesse continuou calado. O jantar havia acabado e todos nos levantamos para ir para a sala. Adam puxou a cadeira pra mim levantar, educadamente. Eu não tinha certeza do que aquilo significava.

**N/A: **Por favor deixem review, isso me estimula a posatr mais rapido tambem quero saber sua opiniao e se tiver alguma sugestao pra fic vou adorar receber... recomendem a fic para seus amigos... bjs ate o proximo cap.


	3. Ela vai estragar tudo de novo

POV Adam

Quando decidi que estava na hora de casar-me minha mãe me convenceu a procurar uma esposa em uma cidade pequena porque ali eu poderia encontrar moças adequadas, resolvi aproveitar minha ida para Ohio e procurar por uma esposa ali. Quando cheguei ouvi falar muito bem dos Plat e de suas filhas que tinham uma excelente reputação, falei a minha mãe de meu interesse em conhecer uma das Plat e minha mãe rapidamente arranjou tudo com a senhora Plat. Quando chegamos a casa dos Plat fui apresentado a filha mais velha, uma garota de 16 anos com longo e cacheados cabelos caramelo e um rosto ate bonitinho com um ar ainda um tanto infantil, sua irmã que também estava na sala era apenas alguns anos mais nova, embora já não tivesse mais um ar infantil como a irmã, mas não era bonita. Analisei rapidamente as duas e decidi voltar meus planos para a mais velha.

A garota não estava a minha altura é claro, era apenas uma caipira insignificante, mas minha mãe tinha razão era melhor arrumar uma esposa por aqui, com tanto que ala fosse obediente, aprenderia o resto com o tempo. Minha decisão já estava tomada, me casaria com aquela garota. Achei que devia preveni-la sobre a mudança de vida que aconteceria quando nos casássemos, ela devia se acostumar com a ideia de morar numa cidade grande, afinal eu não queria uma esposa caipira me fazendo passar vexame. Fiquei surpreso com a reação dela, ela ficou muito vermelha e parecia profundamente ofendida embora não conseguisse pensar em nada que eu tivesse dito que pudesse ter ofendido.

Durante o jantar comecei a conversar com os pais dela, precisava estabelecer laços já que seriamos parentes, também tentei conhecer melhor minha noiva, porque era isso que ela era embora nenhuma menção ao assunto tivesse sido feito. Eu não tinha a menor duvida quanto ao consentimento dos pais dela quanto ao casamento, afinal ela nunca conseguiria partido melhor do que eu.

Tentei descobrir seus talentos, aparentemente ela não tinha nenhum. E também era namoradeira. Preocupei-me com aquilo por alguns momentos mas depois conclui que o mais importante era que ela fosse obediente e submissa, o que pelo que ouvi ela era. Daria um jeito em sua falta de habilidades e indiscrições depois do casamento.

POV Catherine (mãe de Esme)

O jantar parecia estar sendo um sucesso, no inicio da noite quando vi Esme levantar com uma aparência de quem estava prestes a gritar e fazer uma cena, eu me apavorei e pensei: "Oh meu Deus, ela vai estragar tudo de novo". Não entendo o que se passa na cabeça de minha filha, afinal o que mais uma jovem pode querer da vida se não arranjar um bom casamento, suspiro só de lembrar sua resposta, "Terminar os estudos, ir a universidade, trabalhar e conquistar sua independência." Conquistar sua independência, uma mulher... Que ideia mais absurda, não sei de onde ela tirou essas ideias. Isso é o que da deixar a filha frequentar à escola, ela fica com essas ideias feministas, ai que horror! Eu disse ao Richard que aprender a ler e escrever eram mais que suficiente, mas ele não sabe dizer não aos filhos, especialmente para Esme então ele deixou que ela continuasse frequentando a escola ai deu no que deu...

Agora pelo menos depois de contornado aquele momento critico, me parece que Esme e Adam estão se dando bem, durante o jantar eu os vi conversando em voz baixa e Esme estava ate sorrindo para ele. Mal pude conter minha alegria, finalmente eu ira ver Esme casada e me dedicar a arranjar um bom partido para Megan, se bem que talvez eu não precise me esforçar muito em relação a esta, diferente da irmã Megan entende a importância de arrumar um bom casamento cedo, a vi durante todo o jantar conversando com o filho mais novo dos Evenson... Os Evenson não são lá grande coisa como os Stuart mas ainda assim não é uma família de se jogar fora...

Quando terminamos o jantar todos nos dirigimos a sala e eu tive uma ideia, queria que Esme e Adam pudessem conversar mais e na sala seria impossível. Esme é uma menina muito bonita e encantadora, Adam não demoraria muito a se apaixonar por ela se tivesse a chance de admirá-la mais particularmente. Decidi dar a ele essa chance:

- Esme, querida, porque você e o Adam não vão passear um pouco la fora. A noite esta tão bonita. - Esme me olhou surpresa, mordendo o lábio.

- Adoraria andar um pouco la fora.- disse Adam.

- Então esta decidido, vai com ele querida. – eu falei.

POV Esme

- Esme, querida, porque você e o Adam não vão passear um pouco la fora. A noite esta tão bonita. – Mamãe falou de repente enquanto nos acomodávamos na sala. Eu não estava esperando por esse tipo de sugestão então fiquei sem um jeito de negar

- Adoraria andar um pouco la fora. – Adam falou. Então ele ainda não desistiu de mim. Ai meu Deus o que eu faço agora? Não tenho mais ideia do que fazer pra me livrar dele.


	4. Caindo da arvore

POV Esme

Demos algumas voltas para um lado e para o outro em silencio. A te que Adam começou a tentar conversar de novo:

- Aqui é muito bonito. – falou de uma forma não muito convincente.

- Aham... – foi tudo que respondi.

-Deve ter sido muito bom crescer por aqui – ele tentou novamente.

- Foi – falei curtamente.

Estávamos indo em direção a minha arvore favorita, um carvalho bem alto no qual eu sempre gostei de subir ate o topo e ficar olhando para baixo, imaginando que estava no topo do mundo, suspirei com as lembranças e impulsivamente comecei a subir na arvore. Adam me olhou confuso, mas eu não lhe dei atenção e subi ate estar no topo, então me sentei em um dos galhos.

Adam hesitou um pouco depois subiu na arvore parando um pouco mais abaixo do que eu, parecendo inseguro e amedrontado. Eu sorri

- Senhorita, por que não vem mais pra cá pra baixo. A senhorita esta de vestido e sapatos, não é muito seguro e uma queda daí de cima seria bem feia.

- Não se preocupe, senhor, estou acostumada. Subo em arvores todos os dias e o vestido e os sapatos não atrapalham. Fico tão a vontade nas arvores que papai me chama de macaquinha – falei infantilmente, mais uma vez tentando fazê-lo desistir do ficou um pouco calado mas depois recomeçou:

- Então a senhorita gosta de morar na fazenda?

-Ah sim eu Adoro viver aqui.

- Então seria difícil para a senhorita ir viver em Chicago?

Nesse momento tive esperança de que ele estivesse tentando arranjar uma desculpa para não casar comigo, mas eu não podia ter certeza então resolvi jogar a ultima carta que tinha na manga.

- Bom, na verdade – me levantei e comecei a andar em cima do galho, dando a impressão de estar empolgada – eu irei adorar ir pra Chicago, ou para qualquer outra cidade grande odne eu poderia frequentar a universidade, arranjar um emprego e ser uma mulher moderna e independente. – Adam me olhava horrorizado como se eu fosse uma bruxa ou estivesse dizendo que planejava matar minha família, então eu continuei – tenho certeza que o senhor como um homem estudado que é não ira reclamar como os homens daqui. – Falei, embora a verdade estivesse estampada em seu rosto, estudado ou não, ele como todos os outros homens não toleraria a ideia de uma esposa independente.

POV Adam

Eu não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Uma feminista! Eu me casar com uma feminista?

– Tenho certeza que o senhor como um homem estudado que é não ira reclamar como os homens daqui. – ela falou confiante.

O que? Ela pensa que vou aceitar uma mulher com ideias de independência... De jeito nenhum, só quem usa calças na minha casa sou eu! Minha mulher tem que ser muito submissa e obediente.

POV Esme

Eu me distrai entusiasmada com meu ultimo trunfo e acabei perdendo o equilíbrio em cima da arvore e em um segundo eu estava no chão.

- Aiiii... – gritei de dor, parecia que os ossos do meu corpo inteiro doíam, minha cabeça girava loucamente e eu tinha dificuldades em manter meus olhos abertos.

- Senhorita Plat, você esta bem? – Adam perguntou descendo da arvore. Que pergunta mais estúpida! Eu acabei de cair do topo da arvore, é obvio que eu não estou bem. Adam tentou me fazer levantar, eu senti uma dor enorme e gritei bem alto. Ele ficou assustado e saiu correndo em direção a casa dizendo que ia chamar ajuda.

Depois de um tempo que pareceu muito longo, meus pais e os outros apareceram. Papai também tentou me fazer levantar e de novo gritei com a dor de tentar me mexer. O senhor Stuart ofereceu-se para levar-me ao hospital em seu carro, era obvio que eu precisava de um medico. Papai, Adam e senhor Stuart me levantaram cuidadosamente, mas ainda senti uma dor terrível. Eles me colocaram no banco de trás, papai e senhor Stuart ocuparam o banco da frente. Mamãe, Megan e a senhora Stuart foram no carro de Adam. Acho que desmaiei de dor porque quando percebi já estava deitada numa maca na enfermaria do hospital. Havia muito barulho ao redor, eu ainda estava tonta e não conseguia distinguir direito o que estava acontecendo ao meu redor, só percebi que minha mãe estava histérica porque nenhum medico tinha me atendido ainda.

- Só temos um medico de plantão hoje e ele esta em cirurgia, senhora. Ele virá assim que for possível – Uma enfermeira falava para minha mãe, tentando acalmá-la, mas foi em vão, minha mãe sabe como fazer uma cena e chamar toda atenção pra ela em qualquer lugar. Ninguem estava prestando atenção em mim, todos ocupados em acalmar minha mãe e eu ainda estava morrendo de dor. Fechei meus olhos tentando desmaiar de novo para parar de sentir dor. Aparentemente funcionou.

Quando voltei a mim estava tudo muito silencioso ao meu redor, as dores tinham diminuído um pouco. Senti algo gelado contra minha pele, na minha perna. Abri os olhos e arfei de choque. Havia um anjo louro com o rosto mais bonito que já vi na vida inclinado sobre mim, olhando para minha perna, tinham sido suas mãos que eu tinha sentido. Fiquei tão impressionada com sua visão que falei sem pensar:

- Oh Deus, eu morri e estou no paraíso? – O anjo me olhou com lindos olhos dourados confusos.

- Porque você pensa isso? – Perguntou o anjo, com a voz mais linda do mundo.

- Porque você só pode ser um anjo! – Exclamei ainda impressionada.

O anjo deu uma risada maravilhosa e se voltou novamente para minha perna.


	5. Perna quebrada

POV Carlisle

O plantão noturno começou tranquilo, como sempre. Numa cidade pequena como essa dificilmente acontece algo a noite e eu sempre pego esse plantão embora preferisse estar no hospital durante o dia quando a mais movimentação e eu posso ser mais útil. Porem, se trabalhasse durante o dia teria que frequentemente inventar uma desculpa para faltar ao trabalho por causa do sol, por isso sempre dou um jeito de me certificar que meus plantões comecem e terminem a noite.

Essa noite estava no meu consultório lendo um pouco quando de repente fui chamado para uma emergência: um homem com um infarto deu entrada no hospital e embora eu não seja o cardiologista, fui chamado para atendê-lo. Não havia tempo para esperar outro medico ser chamado. Embora eu já tenha feito todas as especializações existentes, tenho que dizer que sou apenas cirurgão-geral por que ninguém com a idade que eu afirmo ter poderia ter feito mais de uma especialização.

Sendo o plantonista daquela noite eu podia atender a todos os casos que aparecessem não importa qual a minha especialidade. Levei o paciente para a sala de operações, a cirurgia foi longa e delicada, mas felizmente um sucesso.

Assim que sai da sala de operações uma enfermeira veio ate mim agitada:

- Dr. Cullen, que bom que o senhor já acabou a cirurgia. Chegou aqui no hospital uma mocinha que caiu de uma arvore e a família dela esta perturbando o hospital por que a garota ainda não foi atendida.

- Vamos ver essa menina então, senhorita Andrews – A acompanhei ate a enfermaria. Pude ouvir de longe o barulho de muitas pessoas falando alto e quando cheguei todos se voltaram para mim.

- Boa noite, sou o Dr. Cullen. Onde esta a paciente? – falei, olhando em volta e indo em direção a garota que estava inconsciente. Era uma menina com um lindo rosto. – O que aconteceu? – Perguntei me voltando para os familiares dela.

- Ela caiu do topo da arvore, doutor – falou-me um senhor que pela cor dos cabelos e formato dos olhos e nariz, eu podia dizer que era o pai da garota.

- Eu avisei pra ela que era perigoso, mas ela me disse que estava acostumada – falou um dos rapazes.

- Quando a colocamos no carro ela gritou muito, coitadinha, deve ter quebrado alguma coisa doutor – disse-me o pai, angustiado.

- A quanto tempo ela esta inconsciente? – perguntei começando a examinar a menina.

- Desde que a colocamos no carro. Já faz umas três horas eu acho. – Humm... isso não é nada bom, se ela bateu a cabeça não é nada bom que ela fique inconsciente.

- Senhores me desculpem, sei que estão preocupados, mas é contra as normas do hospital que os parentes fiquem aqui, vocês devem aguardar noticias na sala de espera, garanto que irei informá-los do estado da menina assim que possível.

Consegui fazer com que a família saísse. Fiz um exame rápido, o lado esquerdo de seu corpo era o que tinha sido mais machucado, ela praticamente não tinha lesões do lado direito. Seu ombro esquerdo estava deslocado, aproveitei que ela estava desacordada e coloquei rapidamente no lugar, aquilo evitaria mais dores. Parecia que ela tinha quebrado algumas costelas, mas eu precisaria de radiografias pra ter certeza. Tambem não podia ter ideia de como estava sua coluna. Estava examinando sua perna esquerda, que estava quebrada quando ela acordou e arfou:

- Oh Deus, eu morri e estou no paraíso? – ela me perguntou. Não entendi de onde ela tirou essa ideia.

- Porque você pensa isso?

- Porque você só pode ser um anjo – ela me respondeu inocentemente.

Eu ri bastante da ideia. É claro que eu sabia que era muito bonito aos olhos humanos. Essa é uma das características do que sou. Muitas vezes me deixa exasperado a reação das mulheres a mim, principalmente as enfermeiras com quem trabalho, que as vezes ficam me encarando distraidamente, tendo sabe-se lá que fantasias comigo, ao invés de se concentrarem em seus certeza que nenhuma destas mulheres me fantasiou como um anjo, como essa garota. Terminei de examinar sua perna:

-Acho que você bateu a cabeça com muita força – eu falei brincando – Vou levá-la para fazer uma radiografia senhorita... – percebi que ainda não sabia o nome dela.

- Esme Anne Plat.

- Prazer senhorita Plat. Sou o doutor Cullen. Vou levá-la pra fazer umas radiografias depois vou lhe dar uns analgésicos que você deve estar com dores – percebi que ela corou fortemente quando me apresentei.

POV Esme

Fiquei constrangida quando o medico se apresentou, ele provavelmente estava achando que eu era uma boba. Mas ele é tão lindo que é impossível acreditar que ele é real, parece mais um anjo.

Depois de fazer vários exames o doutor Cullen disse que não tinha nenhuma lesão grave, mas precisaria ficar mas umas duas semanas no hospital. Meu braço e perna esquerdos foram engessados e meu abdômen foi enfaixado.

- O que uma mocinha faz subindo em arvores a noite? – Ele perguntou gentilmente enquanto terminava de por o gesso do meu braço.

- É uma historia longa – falei, corando de vergonha.

- Bom, teremos muito tempo. A senhorita bateu a cabeça então vai precisar ficar acordada por um bom tempo – Disse-me, ele sentou na poltrona ao lado de minha cama.

- O senhor vai ficar aqui comigo?

- Sim, preciso garantir que você não durma.

Sorri gostando da ideia de ficar com ele "por um bom tempo".


	6. Uma noite no hospital

POV Carlisle

-Então qual é a longa historia? – Perguntei curioso.

Eu podia perfeitamente pedir que uma enfermeira ficasse mantendo a menina acordada. Mas eu queria fazer isso eu mesmo. Estranho! Nunca fui de me apegar aos pacientes ou me envolver mais do que o necessá atitude muito saudável considerando a natureza frágil e mortal dos humanos e também a minha impossibilidade de permanecer muito tempo em um lugar. Eu não conseguia entender agora essa inexplicável e instantânea ligação que surgiu com essa garota.

- Bom – ela hesitou sem saber por onde começar – eu estava tentando me livrar do meu pretendente. – ela falou timidamente, corando um pouco. Eu ri divertido com a resposta dela, ao mesmo tempo eu estava tentando imaginar como ela se livraria de um pretendente caindo de uma arvore.

- Se você queria se livrar desse pretendente você não deveria te-lo empurrado de cima da arvore ao invés de pular dela? – perguntei brincando. Ela me deu um lindo sorriso angelical.

- Eu não pulei isso foi um acidente. Eu estava tentando assustá-lo – ela riu como se tivesse lembrado de uma piada muito engaçada. Eu fiquei confuso.

- Como você estava tentando assustá-lo?

- Estava fazendo tudo ao contrario do que as moças fazem, dizendo tudo ao contrario do que as moças fazem, dizendo tudo ao contrario. Disse que o faria passar fome, que era uma péssima dona de casa, que não tinha nenhum talento, não parava em casa, era indiscreta, gostava de gastar dinheiro... – Ela parou me olhando envergonhada. – Mas isso tudo é mentira é claro. – Ela pareceu ter a necessidade de me assegurar. Acenei com a cabeça e ela continuou. – Nada disso parecia estar dando certo, então falei pra ele de meus planos de ir à faculdade e trabalhar. Nós estávamos em cima da arvore e eu me empolguei e perdi o equilíbrio. – Ela deu um leve sorriso – Pelo menos, desta vez parece ter dado certo. A cara que ele fez... agora ele vai fugir de mim como a diabo da cruz. – disse-me alegremente.

- É um pretendente assim tão desagradável?

- Na verdade é sim, mas não é esse o problema. Eu não quero...não queria me casar, não agora.

- É mesmo? – Que estranho, pelo que sei casamento é tudo o que garotas da idade dela querem.

- É, eu... eu gostaria de ir para a universidade, estudar um pouco mais antes de casar. E eu gostaria de... escolher eu mesma o meu noivo. – ela falava hesitante, como se tivesse medo de meu julgamento.

Eu estava bastante intrigado com aquela garota que parecia ser diferente de todas as outras, querer tudo diferente das outras. A maioria das garotas ficaria contente em arrumar um marido cedo e não se importaria em casar com alguém por quem não sentissem nada. Esme parecia querer algo melhor para sua vida. E ela com certeza merecia isso. Embora a conhecesse a tão pouco tempo, eu já podia dizer que ela era a criatura mais doce e encantadora que já conheci.

POV Esme

Fiquei hesitante em dizer ao Dr. Cullen meus sonhos sobre a universidade. Será que ele, como todo mundo me julgaria mal por isso? Por algum motivo que eu não entedia eu não queria que ele me desaprovasse. Sua opinião era mais importante do que de qualquer outro.

- Qual curso você deseja cursar? – Ele me perguntou naturalmente. Meus olhos se arregalaram e minha boca abriu de surpresa.

- Não considera minhas ideias absurdas?

- Não, cada vez mais mulheres frequentam a universidade hoje em dia. É perfeitamente natural que você queira conquistar sua independência.

Olhei para incrédula. Meu Deus será que esse homem existe mesmo?

- Então você já escolheu um curso? – Ele me perguntou novamente depois de alguns minutos.

- Não, eu não tenho certeza ainda... talvez letras. – Era o curso mais adequado para uma mulher e eu não sou tão moderna assim para fazer outro curso. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que estava tendo essa conversa tão tranquilamente com alguém. Nem mesmo Lili, que se gabava de ser tão moderna concordava comigo nesse assunto.

Ela achava que tinha coisas mais interessantes a fazer do que estudar e quanto a ser independente... desde que tivesse alguém com bastante dinheiro para pagar por suas extravagâncias, ela não tinha nenhum interesse em independência. Ficamos um tempo em silencio, comecei a sentir sono, minhas pálpebras ficaram pesadas. Ele pareceu perceber.

- Já escolheu qual universidade quer frequentar?

- Também não, na verdade só conheço a Ohio University. Uma amiga minha foi para lá. Provavelmente irei para lá... se eu for para alguma.

-Se você deseja ir então o que a impede?

- Meus pais, eles não acreditam que seja o mais adequado para uma senhorita. – falei suspirando – Minha amiga foi sem o consentimento dos pais dela, mas eu jamais poderia fazer algo parecido, não suporto a ideia de magoá-los desse jeito. Minha esperança é convencê-los a me deixar ir.

- E se eles não permitirem?

- Então eu não irei – falei com tristeza.

- Isso é muito... altruísta de sua assim de seus sonhos para não magoar seus pais – ele falou admirado. Fiquei lisonjeada com o elogio.

- Não poderia fazer de outro jeito. O que você faria no meu lugar? – perguntei

- Não tenho certeza... – eu sorri

- Aposto que nunca passou por uma situação parecida. Tenho certeza que seus pais ficaram radiantes quando você decidiu fazer medicina. – falei tentando voltar a conversa para ele. Passamos tanto tempo falando só de mim. Eu estava curiosa sobre ele.

- Eles não chegaram a presenciar este momento. – ele falou vagamente.

- Eles morreram?

- Sim.

- Sinto muito – falei verdadeiramente. Ele me deu um sorriso encantador.

- Não se preocupe, foi a muito tempo atrás.

- Antes de se mudar para cá?

- Bem antes.

- Você se mudou a muito tempo? Não lembro de te-lo visto antes.

- Estou aqui há apenas dois anos. – Dois anos? Numa cidade tão pequena, e eu nunca o vi antes. – E não costumo frequentar a sociedade.

- Você tem família aqui? – Perguntei tentando descobrir mais sobre ele. Olhei para suas mãos, pelo menos casado ele não é, Não sei porque mas suspirei de alivio com essa percepção.

- Não, eu moro sozinho.

- É uma pena que não saia muito, tem tantas coisas divertidas para fazer por aqui. Muitas festas... – Falei, convidando-o sutilmente a interagir mais com as pessoas da cidade e comigo mais especificamente.

Entramos em uma animada conversa sobre os atrativos da cidade. Ele pediu que eu contasse detalhadamente sobre cada festival, feriado e outros divertimentos que aconteciam na cidade. E assim passei a noite conversando com um lindo anjo.


	7. Ciúmes

POV Esme

Eu estava no hospital há quatro maravilhosos dias. Embora pareça loucura, eu estava bem feliz por estar presa a cama de um hospital praticamente sem poder me mexer. Eu tenho vários motivos para essa felicidade: primeiro mamãe só veio me visitar umas duas vezes, meus irmãos mais novos dão muito trabalho e ela não pode ficar aqui comigo, e não tocou no assunto do noivado. Estou tendo dias de paz sem cobrança que a anos não tinha...e mais importante de tudo, vejo o Dr. Cullen todo dia.

Ele tem sido muito atencioso comigo, vem me ver varias vezes por dia, conversa comigo e me distrai quando estou sozinha. Ainda não me acostumei com sua magnífica beleza mas depois de todos esses dias posso dizer que a beleza não é nada em frente a bondade, simpatia e personalidade incrível que ele tem. Fiquei surpresa quando descobri isso e um pouco... orgulhosa de ver que sou a única a enxergar isso, a única que o vê como ele é.

Fiquei muito irritada, embora não entenda exatamente porque, quando vi o quanto as enfermeiras se derretem por ele. Ouvi vários comentários delas sobre ele que me deixaram furiosa, com vontade de levantar e espancar uma delas. Fiquei preocupada se ele tinha algum interesse nessas oferecidas e resolvi que encontraria um jeito de perguntar, sutilmente é claro. Isso foi em uma das manhãs em que ele veio me visitar:

- Então como esta se sentindo hoje? – Ele me perguntou com aquele sorriso que me matava.

- Eu estou entediada, gostaria de andar um pouco não aguento mais essa cama. – falei dramaticamente.

- Receio que ainda vai ter que ficar na cama por mais alguns dias. Mas se tiver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudá-la a se distrair... Talvez alguns livros, revistas ou jogos?

- Seria muito bom, obrigada. Você tem sido tão atencioso comigo, passa tanto tempo aqui espero não estar atrapalhando seu trabalho.

- Não se preocupe, você não esta me atrapalhando venho aqui quando tenho tempo livro.

- Ah... por favor não precisa gastar seu tempo livre comigo você deve ter coisas mais interessantes para fazer.

- Na verdade não – Fiquei feliz com isso. Então ele vinha me ver porque gostava e não por obrigação.

Nesse momento uma das enfermeiras que falava dele com mais entusiasmo entrou trazendo meu almoço.

- Bom dia querida, já esta com fome? – ela me perguntou com mais simpatia do que o normal, com certeza só para impressioná incomodada com isso, me perguntando se ela estava tendo sucesso.

- Sim – respondi um pouco rude. Avaliando bem ela era bastante bonita e devia ter mais ou menos a idade dele.

- Precisa de ajuda? – Ela me perguntou, em todos esses dias que trouxe meu almoço foi a primeira vez que ela se ofereceu para me ajudar a comer. Tudo que eu queria era que ela desaparecesse, fosse pra bem longe de mim... e principalmente dele. Que estranho nunca me senti assim em relação a ninguém. Não conseguia entender esse ódio em relação a uma enfermeira que nunca me fez nada.

- Não, obrigado – falei de cara fechada. Ela assentiu e antes de sair deu mais um sorriso descarado para ele, que para meu desespero retribuiu com um sorriso radiante. A ouvi ofegar enquanto saia. Controlei minha raiva, apenas para satisfazer minha curiosidade.

- Vocês dois formam um belo casal – falei tentando entrar no assunto que eu queria. Me doeu perceber a verdade do que eu dizia.

- Como? – ele me perguntou surpreso.

- Quis dizer que vocês ficam muito bem juntos.

- Não estamos juntos.

- Não?

-Não.

- Bom, nesse caso – falei o mais inocente que consegui. Eu estava radiante com essa noticia. – Não é muito educado dar a ela esse tipo de esperança. Ela pode interpretá-lo errado.

- Que esperança?

- Ah por favor, não me diga que não percebe como todas as enfermeiras reagem com você.

- Não – ele me falou inocentemente, um pouco inocente demais. Eu soube que ele percebe o que faz só não queria admitir.

- Sorrindo pra ela desse jeito... coitada – eu brinquei.

- Hein?

- Pelo jeito que elas falam de você, eu acreditaria que você namora todas elas. – falei brincando.

- Verdade? – ele perguntou parecendo verdadeiramente surpreso. Percebi que nenhuma delas tinha um real motivo para falar.

Apenas acenei com a cabeça. Ele ficou em silencio olhando pra longe, depois ele se voltou pra mim e disse mudando de assunto:

- É melhor começar a comer antes que esfrie.

POV Carlisle

Visitar Esme sempre que eu tinha um tempo livre se tornou um habito natural e quase automático, muitas vezes me peguei indo para seu quarto sem se quer pensar sobre. Ela é uma fascinante mistura entre uma criança inocente, gentil e uma jovem madura e inteligente. Todos os dias quando chego no hospital a primeira coisa que faço é ver como ela esta, só depois de ve-la começo meu trabalho e quando vou embora sempre dou uma ultima checada, pra me certificar que ela esta bem. Quando estou em casa fico ansioso pra voltar, pra estar com ela. Sei que esse envolvimento não é saudável e que eu devia me afastar, manter apenas um relacionamento profissional com ela. A séculos que aprendi a controlar minha sede, a não ficar incomodado com o cheiro de sangue e embora Esme tenha o cheiro mais doce e agradável que eu já senti, ele não representa nenhuma tentação pra mim. Mas este não é o único risco em nossa aproximação. Para manter a fachada humana tenho que me mudar frequentemente, antes que percebam que não envelheço. Logo teria que me mudar de novo e me apegar a alguém daqui seria um grande erro.

Eu sabia de tudo isso, mas não conseguia convencer a mim mesmo a manter distancia. Eu não corria o risco de me apegar, eu já _tinha_ me apegado

Hoje eu tinha, como sempre, ido visitar Esme durante o horário de almoço. Ela me surpreendeu com o jeito rude com que tratou a enfermeira que trouxe seu almoço. Esme era sempre tão simpática com todos, me deixou ainda mais surpreso suas insinuações de que houvesse algo entre mim e a enfermeira. É claro que eu sabia o que elas diziam sobre mim, mas nunca pensei que eu fizesse algo para estimulá-la. Também não conseguia entender porque ela pareceu tão feliz quando lhe esclareci que não tinha nada com nenhuma das enfermeiras.

- Você não vai almoçar também? – Esme perguntou, quebrando o breve silencio.

- Não, estou sem fome – sorri brevemente percebendo que eu não estava mentindo.

- Você sempre diz que esta sem fome. Se não comer com frequência vai acabar ficando doente.

- Eu como com frequência suficiente, não se preocupe. Você, por outro lado, é que não esta se alimentando muito bem sempre vejo você deixar comida e você precisa de uma boa alimentação para se recuperar melhor.

- É que essa comida de hospital é uma porcaria. – ela me falou. Eu ri bastante esse habito de dizer o que pensa com tanta fraqueza é uma das coisas mais encantadoras nela. E é muito incomum em jovens da idade dela, só crianças são tão francas.

Nesse momento a porta foi aberta abruptamente sem nenhuma batida de aviso. Eu tinha estado tão distraído que não percebi ninguém se aproximar da porta. Duas mulheres entraram, a primeira uma mulher de uns quarenta e tantos anos que eu pude reconhecer facilmente como a mãe de Esme, eu a vi apenas uma vez no dia que Esme chegou. A outra era uma jovem de dezesseis anos que nunca tinha visto antes.

- Oi querida, olha quem veio visitá-la – a mãe de Esme falou. Esme parecia que ia explodir de felicidade por ver a outra garota.

- Lili, você já voltou da casa da sua avó!

-Finalmente – A outra respondeu sorrindo e indo ate Esme. Elas se abraçaram e pareciam felizes por se reunirem. Deviam ser muito amigas. Esme olhou pra mim ainda sorrindo e falou:

- Ah, deixem-me apresentar... Mamãe, Lili este é o Dr. Cullen. É ele quem esta cuidando de mim.

- Muito prazer – eu falei acenando para as duas sem me oferecer para um aperto de mãos. A mãe de Esme olhava pra mim e pra Esme de um jeito desconfiado, avaliativo desde que abriu a porta. Ela levou algum tempo pra responder ao meu cumprimento e falou gaguejando um pouco:

- Pra... Prazer, eu... eu sou Catherine Platt, mãe de Esme... muito obrigada por tudo o que tem feito por minha filha.

- Não precisa agradecer – eu respondi – Bem tenho alguns pacientes para visitar agora mais tarde venho ve-la novamente – falei parar Esme, que ascentiu com um pequeno sorriso – Ate mais – falei para todas.

- Até – as três me responderam ao mesmo tempo.

POV Catherine

Eu estava profundamente irritada com Esme. Mas uma vez ela conseguiu espantar o pretendente. Desde aquela noite não tenho noticias de Adam ou da família dele. Já faz quatro dias que ela esta no hospital e sei que Adam ainda não a visitou. Eu também não estive muito por lá, tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar dando atenção para uma filha tão ingrata. Quando estive com ela, Richard disse que a deixasse descansar, não falasse do noivado. Mas agora ela já descansou de mais, ta na hora de termos uma conversinha...

Quando cheguei no hospital encontrei Lili, fiquei irritada de ve-la ali mas controlei isso e a convidei a me acompanhar ao quarto de Esme. Sabia que Lili era a grande responsável pela rebeldia de Esme, ela que fica colocando más ideias na cabeça da minha filha. Se Lili não fosse de uma família tão importante nunca deixaria Esme chegar perto dela, Lili não é companhia pra moças descentes. Mas a familia dela é praticamente dona da cidade, são uma excelente família para nos relacionarmos. So por isso deixo Esme andar com Lili.

Abri a porta do quarto e me surpreendi com a cena que encontrei: o homem mais lindo que já vi na vida estava sentado ao lado de Esme sorrindo e ela o olhava parecendo encantada. Eles juntos daquele jeito, sozinhos pareciam... um casal de namorados trocando juras de amor. Fiquei surpresa quando Esme o apresentou como seu medico e quando ele falou comigo tive dificuldade em responder. Ainda estava surpresa com o que via entre ele e Esme. O jeito que ela o olhava quando ele saiu me deixou ainda mais desconfiada.


	8. Descobrindo e se Despedindo

POV Esme

Lili começou a vir ao hospital todos os dias e ficar o tempo todo comigo, por um lado eu adorava isso porque Lili é minha melhor amiga e eu a adoro, ela também é muito divertida e me mantém distraída com as historias hilárias das férias que ela passou na casa da avó. Lili é a melhor pessoa para me fazer companhia eu só lamento que o Dr. Cullen passe menos tempo comigo desde que Lili chegou. Não posso esquecer do primeiro comentário que ela fez sobre ele assim que ficamos sozinhas.

- Humm... e eu quando soube que você tava no hospital fiquei toda preocupada, morrendo de pena. Mas se tem alguém que _não_merece pena nesse momento é você... Que belo exemplar da espécie hein? Desse jeito ate eu vou quebrar a perna.

- Lili! – a repreendi, ficando vermelha de vergonha.

- O que falei alguma mentira? Não venha fingir que você não percebeu o quanto seu medico é _lindo_. – fiquei calada esperando que ela esquecesse aquele assunto. Mas ela não me deixou em paz, percebendo a frequência com que ele me visitava e os horários em que ele o fazia, sempre no horário em que os outros médicos estavam fazendo pausa para descansar ou comer, ela começou a me perturbar ate que eu contasse tudo que havia acontecido e tentou insistentemente me fazer confessar o que sentia por ele, essa insistência não me deixava incomodada como aconteceria se fosse minha mãe no lugar de Lili, eu não tinha segredos para ela, nem ela para mim. O único motivo de exitar em me abrir com ela era que eu mesma não sabia o que sentia por ele, expliquei isso a ela e ela rapidamente me respondeu.

- Você esta apaixonada! – ela exclamou sem nenhuma duvida. Fiquei surpresa com aquela suposição mas não podia dizer que ela estava errada. Eu nunca tinha pensado desse jeito. Ela tomou meu silencio como confirmação e continuou. – E a julgar por todas essas visitas e atenções eu apostaria que ele também esta.

- Você esta imaginando coisas Lili. Ele é só muito simpático e atencioso, não tem nada de romance ai. – falei tentando não ficar esperançosa com o que ela disse. É claro que ele não me via desse jeito. Nesse momento percebi que estava realmente apaixonada por ele, que estive por todo esse tempo desde que cheguei.

- Se você quer se enganar desse jeito... mas ainda acho que ele esta apaixonado tambem. Gosto dele, esta mais do que aprovado pra você. E ele é muuito melhor que aquele tal Adam. Sujeitinho mais esnobe. – ela falou com cara de nojo, como de costume Lili teve a mesma opinião sobre ele que eu tive. Ela o conheceu quando depois de quase uma semana que eu estava no hospital ele veio me visitar. Estávamos eu, ela, Megan e o filho dos Evenson, acho que se chama Charles, que passou a visitar-me constantemente embora não tivéssemos qualquer proximidade e quando estava aqui ele mal me dirigia a palavra ficava sempre tentando conversar com Lili que não dava nenhuma bola pra ele, rapidamente percebi que ele vinha aqui por ela e não por mim.

Quando apareceu, Adam parecia muito contrariado, me cumprimentou, perguntou como eu estava e depois disso não falou mais comigo, conversando apenas com Megan e Charles depois foi embora, falando novamente comigo apenas para se despedir. Ele voltou algumas vezes acompanhado de Megan, o que eu achei estranho, com o tempo ele ficou mais a vontade embora ainda falasse pouco comigo ele e Megan conversavam bastante, na verdade ele fica o tempo todo falando de si mesmo, e da superioridade dele em relação ao resto do mundo... Ele ficava muito entusiasmado pelo aparente interesse dela em tudo que ele falava, mas eu sabia que todo esse interesse era só pra guardar tudo e depois repassar pra toda a vizinhança o que ela tinha ouvido, Megan era tão fofoqueira quanto a nossa mãe. Adam, que não fazia ideia disso, se deleitava por alguém na família dar-lhe o devido valor. Eu não sabia ate que ponto essa _simpatia_ entre eles havia chegado ate que minha mãe contou-me a novidade quando veio me visitar:

- Ah querida você não vai adivinhar a novidade! Megan está noiva de Adam! – ela me falou quase gritando de tão empolgada, eu fiquei muda de surpresa, não sabia o que dizer ou o que pensar. – Você não pode reclamar nem por ela ter lhe tomado o pretendente nem por casar antes de você. Afinal você procurou por isso... E quem sabe você não já tenha arranjado coisa melhor e ate case antes deles... Um médico é tão bom quanto um advogado. E me disseram que o medico em questão é _muito _mais rico que os Stuarts ou qualquer outra família daqui... – minha mãe começou a delirar sobre mim e o doutor Cullen. De onde ela tirou tais fantasias? Quem pode saber. O que _eu _sabia era que por mais que eu adorasse ter os mesmo delírios eu sabia que nunca seria realidade. Não só porque ele nunca olharia pra mim desse jeito mas também porque ele estava indo embora da cidade... e não iria voltar.

Faltavam dois dias pra mim receber alta quando ele me deu essa noticia.

- Então, esta animada pra voltar para casa? – Ele me perguntou com uma animação que me deixou magoada, como se ele estivesse feliz por se livrar de mim. Devia ser minha imaginação, talvez eu estivesse apenas triste por saber que iria me afastar dele, agora que sabia que estava apaixonada e não era correspondida.

- Um pouco – respondi tentando parecer animada, sem nenhum sucesso. A ideia de não vê-lo mais me atormentava – eu precisarei voltar para fazer alguns exames e tirar os gessos não é? – perguntei esperançosa.

- Isso mesmo. Eu já passei sua ficha para o doutor Bennet, ele continuara seu tratamento.

- O que? Por quê? Porque você mesmo não faz isso?

- Eu vou me mudar daqui a dois dias.

- Vai se mudar? Por quê? – sabia que não era educado, mas nem liguei.

- Eu... recebi uma boa oferta de trabalho em... Seattle.

- Então você não vai voltar?

- Não. – essa palavra foi como o golpe de uma adaga bem no meio do meu coração, me destruiu.

- Posso lhe dar um presente de despedida então?

- Claro, o que seria? – ele me perguntou curioso, eu não sabia o que estava fazendo, só queria que ele tivesse algo para lembrar-se de mim. De repente tive um ideia. E comecei a tirar o colar que eu estava usando. Era um relicário com uma foto minha dentro, ele tinha um formato oval e só podia ser aberto se você o girasse ate ele ficar no formato de um coração. Eu havia passado quase um mês sem saber que podia ser aberto, só descobri porque Lili, que me dera de presente, me falou como abrir. Ele nunca descobriria que havia uma foto minha ali.

- Este colar. – eu o entreguei a ele, que o olhou por um momento depois o colocou no bolso do jaleco.

- Também gostaria de lhe dar algo de lembrança. – ele falou puxando um cordão de dentro da blusa.

- Não precisa me dar nada em troca só por que... – eu comecei a protestar, mas ele me silenciou pondo os dedos em meus lábios. Uma onda de eletricidade percorreu meu corpo com esse toque. Ele recolheu a mão rapidamente e ficamos nos encarando por alguns minutos ate que ele desviou o olhar.

- Não eu realmente _gostaria_ de lhe dar isso. – ele me falou, estendendo um lindo crucifixo prateado com uma delicada pedra azul.

- É lindo.

- Posso? – ele perguntou e eu assenti ainda não recuperada do seu toque. Ele colocou o colar no meu pescoço, tomando o cuidado de não me tocar.

- Obrigada.

- Por nada.

Ele ficou alguns minutos em silencio depois saiu dizendo que tinha que ver outros pacientes. Pela primeira vez, achei bom que ele saísse assim eu ficava a vontade para chorar, e foi o que fiz. Quando Lili apareceu, voltando da lanchonete, ela ficou muito preocupada e quando contei pra ela por que estava daquele jeito ela não conseguiu falar nada, ficou apenas afagando meu cabelo tentando me consolar.

Hoje estava indo embora do hospital e não o vi mais desde quando ele me falou que ia embora. Esperava vê-lo uma ultima vez quando ele viesse assinar minha alta. Ele apareceu um pouco depois do horário de almoço e foi rápido e frio, mal falou comigo apenas para recomendar mais cuidado, deu instruções sobre os remédios para meus pais e depois sumiu sem sequer se despedir. Voltei pra casa triste e magoada e fiquei assim o resto do dia até que dormi, chorando.

POV Carlisle

A presença da amiga de Esme fez com que eu me afastasse e avaliasse melhor meu comportamento percebendo o quanto eu estava envolvido com ela. Decidi me distanciar e manter uma relação apenas profissional. Não tive sucesso, não resisti a tentação de visitá-la e conversar com ela todos os dias. Cheguei a conclusão que estava na hora de ir embora desta cidade. Esperei ate chegar bem perto da data de minha partida para me despedir dela, Esme me surpreendeu com um presente e eu aproveitei a oportunidade para dar-lhe uma lembrança _minha_. Com toda minha força de vontade consegui ficar longe dela depois disso e quando tive que vê-la para lhe dar alta consegui com muito esforço tratá-la como trataria qualquer outro paciente. Agora eu estava em meu consultório fingindo arrumar minhas coisas, já estava tudo pronto, e tentando entender que ligação era essa que eu havia desenvolvido com essa garota. Eu nunca havia me sentido assim em relação a ninguém e eu não conseguia encontrar um nome para esse... sentimento. Tudo que eu sabia era que me deixava inquieto a ideia de que ela não estava mais perto, e me angustiava a ideia de que nunca mais a veria de novo.

Sai do hospital pensando nisso e impulsivamente comecei a andar pela cidade sem destino certo.

Quando percebi, estava em uma estrada que levava a região rural e mais afastada da cidade. Não fazia ideia do porque eu tinha ido para lá mais sabia o que tinha me levado ate ali, o cheiro de Esme. Fiquei surpreso com minha familiaridade a ele, esse caminho era muito movimentado e ela havia passado por aqui a varias horas, o cheiro dos outros humanos devia ter encoberto o dela, mas eu ainda conseguia identificá-lo com facilidade. Continuei a segui-lo mesmo sem saber por que o fazia ate que cheguei a fazenda. Podia ouvir o barulho de humanos conversando no andar de baixo, mas não ouvia a voz de Esme e isso me preocupou. Fiquei me perguntando onde ela estaria, se ela estaria bem. De repente percebi que eu estava aqui para me certificar de que ela estava bem. Não podia deixá-la sem ter certeza que ela ficaria bem. Concentrei-me em ouvir todos os sons dentro da casa e ouvi uma respiração lenta e profunda no andar de cima, alguém estava dormindo. Sabia que Esme não gostava de dormir cedo, ela havia me dito isso, se fosse ela no andar de cima isso queria dizer que ela não estava se sentindo bem.

Foi impossível me manter onde estava quando cheguei a essa conclusão, sem pensar no que estava fazendo me aproximei da casa, escalei a parede, abri a janela e entrei no quarto onde ouvia alguém dormir. Eu estava certo, era ela. Ela dormia calmamente, enrolada em lençóis grossos como se estivesse com frio, isso me deixou preocupado o clima não estava tão frio assim. Aproximei-me cuidadosamente e toquei seu rosto levemente para ver se ela estava com febre, sua temperatura estava normal. Notei que nunca havia a visto dormir; ela tinha uma expressão doce, inocente, mas também um pouco triste. Pude ver algumas lagrimas em seu rosto, me perguntei se ela teria chorado de dor, se não estaria tomando os remédios direito. Eu fui bem claro quando expliquei aos pais dela, como eles podiam não estar fazendo corretamente? Percebi que eu estava me irritando com assuntos que não me diziam respeito, eu devia deixá-la seguir sua vida em paz... porque ela tinha uma linda e feliz vida a seguir e eu não devia ficar interferindo nisso. Por um momento fui tomado por uma desconhecida dor ao imaginar a vida que ela teria. Ela era a criatura mais doce, gentil e bondosa que já existiu, com certeza encontraria alguém que enxergasse isso e a fizesse tão feliz quanto ela merecia ser. Essa ideia me machucava e enfurecia de um jeito perturbador.

Com choque percebi duas coisas, eu estava com ciúmes dessa pessoa que a faria feliz e principalmente eu _queria _ser essa pessoa. Finalmente encontrei o nome para o meu sentimento desconhecido, eu estava apaixonado. Depois de todos esses séculos imaginei que isso nunca aconteceria comigo. Essa descoberta me fez ter certeza de que devia ir embora imediatamente, eu sabia da intensidade desse tipo de sentimento em minha espécie e sabia o quão difícil seria deixá-la, mas eu não tinha escolha, nunca a condenaria a ser o que eu era. Eu _tinha_ que deixá-la ter uma vida. Concentrei-me nesse pensamento com toda minha força de vontade e, depois de vários minutos, consegui me aproximar e dar-lhe um leve beijo na testa e sair de seu quarto e sua vida para sempre. Afastei-me da casa rapidamente sabendo que estava deixando metade de mim para trás, que nunca seria completo de novo.


	9. Tempo

.

POV Esme

Já haviam se passado quatro meses desde que o doutor Cullen foi embora e eu ainda me sentia muito triste e diferente, sentia como se tivesse parado no tempo enquanto tudo ao meu redor mudava. O encontro com ele havia me mudado profundamente, antes de conhecê-lo eu ainda era uma criança e agora eu sabia que minha infância havia ido embora com ele e tudo o que havia ficado era o crucifixo que ele havia me deixado. As coisas que eu me recusava a ver agora eu não podia mais ignorar, como o fato de que meus país dificilmente cederiam a meu desejo de ir a universidade e que eu já havia me apaixonado e dificilmente conheceria outro que o substituísse em meu coração. Era inevitável pensar no futuro e não me entristecer com a perspectiva. Desde que voltei para casa me sentia estranhamente apática, cansada de lutar contra um destino que parecia inevitável. Não sabia se diria não dá próxima vez que fosse pedida em casamento, afinal se agora era impossível ter um casamento com amor eu não devia ao menos ser o mais feliz possível? Para completar a melancolia em que me encontrava minha mãe mal me dirigia a palavra e sempre que o fazia era para reclamar do quão ingrata e mal-agradecida eu era. Apesar do arranjo feito entre Megan e Adam, minha mãe não me perdoava por te-lo deixado escapar, ela achava que não me apareceriam mais pretendestes. As coisas só pioram depois que o casamento se realizou tanto que agora eu estava indo passar o verão na casa de meus tios em Milwaukee para passar algum tempo longe de minha mãe...

**cinco anos depois... (1917)**

POV Carlisle

Como podia ser que fazer a coisa certa parecesse tão errado? Deixar Columbus tinha sido a coisa mais correta que já fiz em minha existência, mas desde que o fiz minha mente não tinha sossego, estava sempre me levando de volta para _ela, _imaginando como _ela_ estava, se estava feliz. Tive esperanças que a distancia tornasse as coisas mais fáceis, mas na verdade não fez diferença, em qualquer lugar que eu estivesse a lembrança dela sempre me perseguia. Mudei-me varias vezes esperando que fizesse alguma diferença, mas nada. Não importava onde eu estivesse, eu sempre desejaria estar ao lado dela.  
>Eu havia acabado de me mudar para Chicago e já sentia que não conseguiria ficar por muito tempo. Parecia que Esme tinha entrado em minha vida apenas para levar embora minha paz e tranquilidade e me fazer sentir ainda mais só do que já sentia.<br>- Doutor Cullen? Sua paciente esta lhe esperando. - uma enfermeira me avisou, eu nem havia ouvido sua aproximação.  
>Fui atender minha paciente, fazer os últimos exames antes de lhe dar alta. Estava ouvindo seu coração, que estava um pouco acelerado por causa de minha proximidade, quando ela comentou.<br>- Que lindo esse relicário. - A olhei e percebi que ela se referia ao colar de Esme. Eu costumava usá-lo sempre por dentro da blusa, não sabia como ele havia saído.  
>- Relicário? - perguntei confuso.<br>- Sim, é um daqueles que você gira até ficar no formato de coração, ai você pode abri-lo e ver o que tem dentro. Você não sabia?  
>- Não<br>- Porque não tenta abri-lo? - fiz o que ela sugeriu. Eu já havia percebido as dobras mas nunca tinha tentado mexer por medo de destruir o colar com meus dedos fortes demais. Eu o tinha como o meu bem mais precioso. Fiquei surpreso quando o objeto se móvel facilmente sem que eu colocasse qualquer força, formando um coração como ela havia falado. Abri o colar e me deparei com o rosto mais lindo que já visto na vida me encarando de uma pequena foto. Como eu nunca tinha descoberto _isso_? Fiquei completamente perdido olhando o lindo rosto até que minha paciente falou:  
>- Posso ver? - entreguei o colar a ela sem vontade nenhuma de fazê-lo. - Quem é ela? É muito bonita.<br>- Ela é... - não sabia o que dizer, como descrevê-la. Peguei o colar de volta e mudei de assunto - Bem, esta tudo bem com você eu vou assinar sua liberação. - falei rudemente saindo do quarto e indo para meu consultório o mais rápido que pude.  
>Peguei uma pasta e tirei as dezenas de folhas que eu guardava ali, estavam meio amassadas pelo intenso manuseio apesar do cuidado que eu tinha quando mexia nelas. Naquelas folhas estavam os desenhos que eu havia feito de Esme, todas as expressões, todos os sorrisos, todas as imagens que eu havia visto dela eu havia passado para esses papeis, como que para não esquecer nenhum detalhe de seu rosto. É claro que eu não precisava me preocupar com isso, eu nunca esqueceria.<br>Mas era bom ter aqueles desenhos, como se vê-la em outro lugar além de minha mente a tornasse mas próxima, alcançável, como se ela estivesse aqui comigo. Comparei a foto com meus desenhos, satisfeito em perceber o quão exatos meus desenhos eram e também percebendo que na foto ela parecia mais nova, uns dois anos talvez, e um pouco triste.  
>Agora ela devia estar diferente também, depois desses cinco anos, pensando nisso peguei outro desenho, o mais recente, em que eu havia projetado como ela devia estar agora. Me perguntei o quão próximo da realidade aquele desenho estava.<br>Fiquei admirando por um longo tempo ate perceber uma coisa. Porque Esme havia me dado _aquele_ colar? Com certeza ela sabia que havia uma foto dela ali. Seria essa a intenção dela? Me dar a foto? Era o tipo de coisa que uma garota fazia para o namorado, não para o medico... mas não, não foi essa a intenção de Esme. Ou foi?

POV Esme

A viagem de volta parecia demorar mais do que a ida. Eu sabia que sentia assim por estar muito cansada e a ideia de que dificilmente descansaria quando chegasse em casa era desanimadora. Nos últimos anos passei pouco tempo em casa, indo constantemente para a casa de uma das minas irmãs ou tios. Minha mãe disse que devia me acostumar com isso, que essa era a vida de uma solteirona, sem uma casa, sem um lugar seu. Ela não me perdoa por ter desdenhado de todas as chances que tive de arrumar casamento. Meu pai também esta muito descontente comigo, ambos mal falam comigo quando estou em casa.  
>Fazia muito tempo que eu não me sentia <em>em casa <em>em lugar nenhum, nem na fazenda. Era uma das razões de eu passar tanto tempo fora. Hoje eu voltava da casa de minha irmã mais velha, Jane, eu havia passado um ano e meio com ela, ajudando a cuidar dos filhos dela. Megan já havia me convidado a passar algum tempo com ela, ela estava esperando seu segundo filho e queria que eu a ajudasse como tinha feito com Jane, eu provavelmente iria. Cuidar dos meus sobrinhos se tornou a minha especialidade. Por mais que eu ame meus sobrinhos, isso me deixa triste. Eu não quero ser sempre a titia, eu quero ser a mamãe. Ultimamente esse desejo havia crescido dentro de mim, sentia que era o único sonho que eu podia realizar já que os outros estavam perdidos para sempre.  
>Eu me encontrava em um estado de tristeza e desencanto pelos sonhos que se tornavam cada vez mais impossíveis. Ver todos ao meu redor, minhas amigas e irmãs, casando e tendo filhos só me deixava pior. Ate Lili, que eu não conseguia acreditar que havia sossegado e casado, havia me escrito uma carta a duas semanas contando que esperava um bebe. Voltar para casa não ajudaria em nada.<br>Quando o trem parou na estação eu peguei minhas malas e procurei entre as pessoas que esperavam para ver quem tinha vindo me buscar. Olhava de um lado para o outro quando alguém bateu no meu ombro, me virei para ver quem era, Lili me abraçou tão forte que eu cambaleei um pouco, sem equilíbrio.  
>- Ah Esme, finalmente você voltou. Pensei que nunca mais fosse te ver, você não para mais em casa.<br>- Não exagera Lili, não faz nem tanto tempo assim que voltei e era você que não estava aqui.  
>- O importante é que você esta aqui agora. Mas você parece tão magra e abatida, você esta bem?<br>- É só o cansaço. - Menti, pela cara que ela fez tive certeza que ela não acreditou. Decidi mudar de assunto. - Você viu alguém da minha família aqui? Eles deviam vir me buscar.  
>- Não eu não vi ninguém, mas não tem problema você vem com a gente.<br>- O que você esta fazendo aqui, mesmo?  
>- Eu vim t esperar é claro.<br>- Obrigada, Lili. - falei emocionada. A amizade de Lili era um conforto, principalmente considerando a atitude de minha família para comigo. Não acredito que eles não vieram me buscar, como é que eles esperam que eu vá pra casa, andando?  
>- Deixa de bobagens Esme, vem vamos pro carro. John querido você pode ajudar... ah ate esqueci de apresentar, Esme esse é meu marido John Kane. John essa é minha amiga Esme Platt, de quem eu tanto te falei. - ela nos apresentou.<br>- Prazer - eu falei sorrindo e o cumprimentando.  
>- Prazer. Lili falou tanto de você que eu sinto como se já a conhecesse. - ele me respondeu com um sorriso. Ele parecia ser muito simpático e notei que eles se davam muito bem. - Vamos, eu levo suas malas,<br>- Obrigada. - saímos da estação em direção ao carro deles.  
>- Você podia ficar com a gente na nossa casa, não é John? - Lili falou enquanto nos acomodávamos no carro<br>- Claro, você seria muito bem vinda na nossa casa Esme.  
>- Obrigada, mas eu tenho casa Lili. - falei pra ela que fez uma cara decepcionada. Mas a ideia ate que era tentadora. Com certeza eu seria mais bem-vinda lá do que na casa de meus pais. - Então me fale sobre o bebe. A quanto tempo você esta grávida?<br>Fomos o caminho todo conversando animadamente. John era realmente uma pessoa muito legal, ele e Lili combinavam perfeitamente e também eram muito apaixonados. Eu estava feliz por Lili, ela merecia isso.  
>Meus pais ficaram surpresos quando me viram chegar, eles haviam esquecido o horário em que o trem chegaria. Fui recebida com uma frieza e falta de animo que me fez reconsiderar a oferta de Lili. Quando ela e o marido foram embora prometendo, depois de muita insistência da minha mãe, vir jantar conosco amanhã subi para o meu quarto e tentei descansar.<br>Fiquei indecisa sobre descer para o jantar, ninguém havia vindo me chamar e provavelmente não me queriam ali. Hesitei um pouco mas acabei descendo. Alem de minha família, o senhor Evenson e o filho Charles estavam ali. Minha família se comportava normalmente como se os Evenson fossem de casa. Os cumprimentei e sentei na única cadeira que restava, ao lado de Charles. Ficamos um tempo em silencio até que ele começou a conversar.  
>- Fazia tempo que não a via, senhorita Platt.<br>- Estive morando com minhas irmãs por algum tempo.  
>- Pensei que tivesse casado e saído da cidade.<br>- Não, eu não me casei. - o assunto morreu ai. Não trocamos nem uma palavra o resto da noite, mas o peguei me olhando com um olhar especulativo e uma expressão de imerso em pensamentos. Ele foi o único a parecer perceber minha presença, ninguém mais falou comigo, no dia seguinte foi do mesmo jeito, eu parecia invisível dentro de casa.  
>Charles apareceu cedo e saiu para pescar com meu pai. Eles voltaram para o almoço, quando acabaram ficaram conversando na sala enquanto eu ia pro meu quarto tentar me distrair do tratamento que eu estava recebendo. Não tinha conseguido me concentrar totalmente no livro que tentava ler quando minha mãe entrou no quarto quase gritando de tão animada.<br>- Esme querida, você não sabe a novidade! O senhor Evenson acaba de pedir sua mão para o seu pai! Ah, que felicidade. Como você é sortuda e eu que pensei que ninguém mais fosse querê-la... - minha mãe continuou falando mas eu não a escutava. Eu havia sido pedida em casamento? Charles havia me pedido em casamento? Isso era bom ou ruim? Eu não conseguia encontrar uma resposta. Me sentia estranhamente apática, como se aquela noticia não me dissesse respeito.  
>- Você não vai criar problemas vai? Porque eu juro que se...<br>- Eu não vou criar problemas. - eu sabia que estava falando a verdade, eu não conseguia encontrar forças pra me opor.  
>- Perfeito, então comece a se arrumar para o jantar, ele voltara com os pais dele para oficializar o noivado. Eu tenho que arrumar o jantar. - ela saiu agitada. Eu não me mexi, fiquei sentada olhando pro vazio ate que ela voltou.<br>- Vamos, vamos querida mexa-se você tem que ficar linda para o jantar. - me arrumei mecanicamente ajudada por minha mãe que não parava de falar muito animada, mas eu nem a escutava. Só sai desse estado apático quando desci para a sala. Todos já estavam lá, os Evenson, Lili e John. Lili me olhava curiosa, percebendo a agitação e alegria de minha família. Cumprimentei todos e fomos para o jantar, assim que nos sentamos meu pai falou:  
>- Bem, fico muito feliz em anunciar que neste jantar estamos comemorando o noivado de minha querida filha Esme com o meu querido amigo Charles Evenson.<br>Depois do anuncio do noivado, o resto do jantar passou sem nenhum grande acontecimento. Charles conversava bastante com meu pai, ele falou comigo algumas vezes, assuntos banais que não tinham nada a ver com nosso noivado. Estávamos de volta a sala de estar quando Lili me falou:  
>- Esme, será que poderíamos buscar agora <em>aquele<em> livro que você ficou de me emprestar? - eu não tinha prometido nenhum livro para ela então sabia que era só uma desculpa pra falar comigo a sós.  
>- Claro, vamos pega-lo. Esta lá no meu quarto. - pedimos licença e fomos até meu quarto. Ela mal esperou chegarmos ao quarto para começar a falar.<br>- Esme, o que você esta fazendo? Porque você não fez nada? Você ficou noiva do Evenson! - ela me repreendeu.  
>- Eu sei Lili. - falei derrotada.<br>- Como assim? Você não vai fazer nada pra acabar com esse noivado?  
>- Não.<br>- Porque?  
>- Porque eu estou cansada de tudo isso. Estou cansada de lutar contra o destino.<br>- Você não pode fazer isso. Você não vai ser feliz com ele, Esme. Charles Evenson não passa de um interesseiro, aproveitador.  
>- Se isso fosse verdade ele não estaria casando comigo. Meu pai não tem nenhum dinheiro para que ele se case por interesse.<br>- Mesmo assim, você não o ama e ele não te ama eu pude ver isso muito bem. Como _você _pode querer um casamento assim?  
>- Eu posso aprender a amá-lo.<br>- Não você não pode. Tudo o que você vai fazer é se magoar e ser infeliz. - ela gritou comigo de tão irritada.  
>- Isso não vai acontecer, por favor Lili entenda, eu não tenho escolha. E eu preciso que você me apóie nisso.<br>- Ah não, isso não. Você pode destruir a sua vida como quiser só não me peça pra ficar assistindo e dando força pra isso. - ela gritou saindo do quarto e descendo as escadas quase correndo. Eu fiquei chorando no meu quarto, sem conseguir voltar a sala. Alem de tudo ainda perdi a amiga.


	10. O Verdadeiro Charles

POV Esme

No dia seguinte ao casamento viajamos para Chicago, para passar nossa lua de mel. Estávamos aqui a duas semana e eu estava descobrindo o quão fácil poderia ser o casamento com Charles quando ele não me tocava. Passávamos o dia inteiro separados e mal nos víamos, Charles havia morado um tempo na cidade e dedicava quase todo seu tempo a visitar e sair com os amigo que viviam aqui, me deixando livre para passear e conhecer a cidade a vontade, ele apresentou-me as esposas de alguns desses amigos e elas me convidavam para passear e fazer compras. No geral, minha vida de casada estava sendo muito tranquila e agradável, com exceção das noites em que Charles decidia desfrutar de seus _direitos_ de marido, ai era sempre o mesmo pesadelo da primeira noite. Não havia como fugir disso, então eu apenas me conformava, ignorava a dor e esperava que ele acabasse a tortura.  
>Desde que nos casamos Charles e eu não tivemos muitas conversas, tanto por passarmos a maior parte do tempo separados quanto por ele não ter muito interesse em falar comigo. Nesse pouco tempo, pude perceber que Charles é um homem muito reservado e também gosta de passar uma falsa imagem. Quando estamos em publico, ele é tão carinhoso e atencioso que qualquer acharia que somos o casal mais feliz e apaixonado que existe. Também percebi que ele bebe muito, gosta de jogar e tem dividas com quase todos os amigos daqui, espero que agora ele não seja mais tão imprudente.<br>Hoje teríamos um jantar com alguns amigos dele, Charles me avisou antes de sair de manhã que eu devia ir para o restaurante sozinha, ele não viria me buscar. O restaurante era a algumas quadras do hotel em que estávamos então decidi ir andando. A dois quarteirões do hotel comecei a ter a incomoda sensação de estar sendo seguida, um medo irracional me deixava arrepiada e fazia com que olhasse para todos os lados, procurando de onde vinha minha sensação de perigo. Havia muitos becos escuros, percebi, tinha sido uma péssima ideia vir andando. Acelerei o passo e cheguei ao restaurante. Charles e os amigos já estavam lá, vi que esses amigos não eram nenhum dos que já conhecia.  
>- Ai esta você querida! - Charles falou quando me viu. - Jonh, Ryan, Chritian esta é minha esposa, Esme.<br>- Senhora. - eles me cumprimentaram levantando, Charles puxou a cadeira para mim. - Que sorte tivestes hein Charles, com um esposa tão bonita.  
>- Acredite, eu sei muito bem a sorte que tenho. - Charles respondeu colocando os braços ao meu redor e me puxando para si. Ele passou o resto do jantar com essas falsas demonstrações de afeto.<br>- Então Charles vira conosco para a inauguração do novo cassino?  
>- Ah, claro que sim. Ouvi dizer que é uma maravilha aquilo lá, não posso deixar de conhecer.<br>- Charles, não achas que já gastou de mais em jogos e bebidas nesses poucos dias? - eu o repreendi, ele me olhou muito irritado, mas controlou a expressão rapidamente.  
>- Não se preocupe com isso querida. - ele me falou com uma voz mal contida. - Querida, por que não volta para o hotel agora vou conhecer esse novo cassino com meus amigos e logo a encontrarei no hotel.<br>- Eu vou voltar sozinha?  
>- Sim querida, as ruas são muito tranquilas e movimentadas não a risco nenhum, alem disso o hotel é aqui do lado.<br>- Tudo bem, então. Ate mais tarde. - eu me despedi dele e dos outros. A sensação de perigo e de estar sendo seguida voltou assim que sai do restaurante, quase corri no caminho para o hotel. Estava na esquina do hotel quando vi uma sombra, um homem me encarando de um beco, não podia distinguir seu rosto apenas o vulto escondido nas sombras. Fiquei aterrorizada e corri de verdade para dentro do hotel. Ainda não estava tranquila quando cheguei ao meu quarto, e estar completamente sozinha não me ajudava em nada.  
>Fiquei acordada por horas e Charles não apareceu, já amanhecia quando ele finalmente chegou, o forte cheiro de álcool tomando o quarto assim que ele abriu a porta.<br>- Charles você demorou, eu estava com medo de ficar aqui sozinha.  
>- Olha quem ainda esta acordada, minha <em>mulherzinha<em> mal-criada. O que diabos você faz acordada? - ele falou vindo pra cima de mim e me agarrando.  
>- Charles! - eu protestei - você esta cheirando a álcool.<br>- E qual o problema disso, hein? - ela falou tentando me beijar enquanto eu tentava me livrar dele.  
>- Não, Charles! Agora não!<br>- Eu decido quando, e eu quero agora sim.  
>- Me larga! - consegui empurrar ele, que acabou caindo de tão bêbado que estava. Ele levantou furioso.<br>- Agora eu vou te ensinar uma lição, sua piranha! - ele veio pra cima de mim me atingindo tão forte que cai no chão, mas ele não parou, continuou me agredindo enquanto eu me encolhia e implorava que ele parece.  
>- Para Charles, por favor. - eu gritava chorando.<br>- Agora, _isso_ é pra você aprender a não me questionar na frente dos meus amigos. - ele dizia enquanto me chutava.  
>- Eu não vou fazer de novo, eu juro! - eu falei desesperada.<br>- Bom saber, mas você ainda tem mais umas liçõezinhas pra aprender. E isso daqui é pra aprender que mulher minha não questiona que horas chego em casa ou quando quero transar.  
>Charles passou a outra tortura, rasgando a camisola que eu usava e me violentando. Eu ja não tinha mas forças pra gritar dizia apenas: "Charles, não" sem parar com uma voz muito fraca, sem som. Desmaiei quando não pude mais aguentar tanta dor, quando voltei a mim estava deitada no chão ensaguentada, cada célula do meu corpo doía.<p>

POV Carlisle

A noite estava bonita e agradável em Chicago decidi caminha um pouco antes de assumir meu turno no hospital. As coisas não estavam fáceis para mim, o desejo de voltar a Columbus para pelo menos ver como ela estava crescia dentro de mim e eu tinha muita dificuldade em resistir. E se ela não estivesse feliz? E se algo tivesse acontecido com ela? E se ela precisasse de mim? Esse pensamento era estúpido, pra que ela precisaria de mim? Ela provavelmente nem lembrava de mim, se me visse de novo ela nunca me reconheceria.  
>Eu caminhava perdido em minhas lembranças daqueles poucos dias, que seriam eternamente os melhores de minha existência, que passei com ela quando fui atingido subitamente pela fragrância mais doce e atrativa que já senti. Olhei ao redor surpreso e a vi andando do outro lado da rua. Não era possível! O que ela fazia aqui?<br>Ela caminhava apressada e sozinha, atravessei a rua e comecei a segui-la sem ter tomado uma decisão consciente. Era ela mesma, eu tinha certeza, não só pelo cheiro incofudivel mas também porque ela estava exatamente como no desenho que eu havia feito. Ela agora era uma mulher linda e atraente, não tinha mas nada da adolescente que eu julgara jovem demais eu para me envolver... Não acredito que estou tendo tais pensamentos! Não importa que idade ela tenha, ela sempre será jovem demais para mim, isso sem falar que ela é humana enquanto eu... melhor abandonar esses pensamentos.  
>Esme começou a olhar ao redor amedrontada e andar mais rápido, ela estava com medo e provavelmente era eu quem estava calzando, percebi e me afastei mais dela. Quando nos conhecemos no hospital ela não demonstrou nenhum medo, mas aqui é uma situação completamente diferente, nessa rua escura... Ela entrou em um restaurante e eu a segui disfarçadamente, a vi seguir ate uma mesa onde alguns homens estavam, eles se levantaram quando a viram e um deles disse:<br>- Ai esta você querida! Jonh, Ryan, Chritian esta é minha esposa, Esme. - O que? Então ela esta casada? Eu havia me sentado em uma mesa reservada onde podia observá-la sem ser visto. Quando ouvi aquele homem falar aquilo quase destrui a mesa a minha frente.  
>- sorte tivestes hein Charles, com um esposa tão bonita. - um dos homens falou ao marido de Esme.<br>- Acredite, eu sei muito bem a sorte que tenho. - ele respondeu a puxando para ele. Nunca em toda a minha existência, nem quando era um recém-criado, estive tão perto de tirar a vida de alguém quanto naquele momento que o vi tocá-la. O desejo de arrancar o coração dele fora era quase irresistível. Como ele ousava? Ela era minha!... Não ela não era minha, minha consciência gritou para mim. Ela era dele e ele tinha todo o direito de tocá-la, e o pior, eu não podia matá-lo ou fazer qualquer coisa contra ele porque ela o havia escolhido, ela o amava, era impossível não notar isso assistindo eles trocarem caricias na outra mesa, e eu não podia magoá-la desse jeito, ela merecia ser feliz. Não aguentei assistir aquilo por muito tempo e sai do restaurante quando senti que estava muito perto de matá-lo para arrancá-la dos braços dele. Não consegui me afastar, embora não quisesse vê-los juntos de novo não pude deixar de ficar esperando eles saírem. Esme saiu sozinha parecendo amedrontada de andar na rua. Esse marido dela esta mesmo testando minha paciência, como ele a deixa andar por ai sozinha tão tarde? A segui, para me assegurar que ela estaria segura, e também porque não conseguia me afastar. Me mantive nas sombras dos prédios, percebi que ela se dirigia para um hotel. Então ela esta aqui só de visita? Melhor assim, se ela estivesse morando aqui eu dificilmente conseguiria deixar a cidade... ou evitar de matar seu marido. Quando chegou a esquina do hotel, Esme olhou diretamente pra mim, que estava em um beco escuro, ela deve ter percebido que havia alguém ali, vi o terror em seus olhos antes que ela corresse para dentro do hotel. Que ótimo, eu a segui para protegê-la e acabei a assustando. É melhor eu ir embora, não a nada para mim fazer aqui e eu estou atrasado para o hospital.  
>Depois de algumas horas repetindo isso pra mim mesmo consegui me afastar mais não fui muito longe. Quando dei por mim estava dentro do hotel, seguindo o cheiro dela. Mas o que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui? O que eu vou fazer quando encontrar o quarto dela? Eu me perguntei, sem encontrar uma resposta. Continuei procurando-a mesmo assim, ate que achei seu quarto e os ouvi, embora preferisse não te-lo feito:<br>- Charles... não. - a ouvi falar muito baixo quase sem som na voz, enquanto ele emitia sons muito sugestivos. Ah não! Eu não quero escutar isso. Fugi dali antes que as coisas piorassem, antes de ouvir algo que me machucasse mais, mais do que ouvi-la fazendo amor com outro. Sentia meu coração morto despedaçar-se dentro do meu peito. O ignorei. Ela estava apaixonada e feliz e eu a deixaria em paz. Não importava o quanto isso me custasse.


	11. Alivio

POV Esme

Depois daquele episodio em Chicago, Charles agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido o que me deixou ainda mais amedrontada. A frieza e cinismo dele me apavoravam, no dia seguinte ele me tratou do mesmo modo de sempre a única alusão ao "incidente" que ele fez foi quando me aconselhou a ter cuidado quando me maquiasse para disfarçar bem os hematomas, que eram muitos. Felizmente quando voltamos pra Columbus a maior parte avia desaparecido e ninguém percebeu nada, só Lili notou que eu estava um pouco estranha mas consegui convencê-la que era apenas cansaço. Eu estava realmente estranha, tentava me convencer que tinha sido apenas um acidente, que não se repetiria, que foi apenas resultado da embriagues e irritação dele, mas eu não consegui afastar o medo que havia nascido dentro de mim.  
>E o pior, esse medo não era irracional. Na primeira noite de bebedeira a seção de espancamento e violação se repetiu e voltou a se repetir de novo e de novo toda vez que ele bebia. Os motivos que ele usava para começar a me bater eram os mais ridículos e absurdos: a comida não estava do jeito que ele gostava, estava fria, salgada, insossa, as roupas não tinham sido lavadas e passadas do jeito certo, a casa não estava suficientemente limpa, eu tinha feito ou dito algo errado... Os motivos eram os mais variados e embora eu tentasse não fazer nada que o desagradasse, ele sempre encontrava um motivo para me espancar. Quando não aguentei mais implorei a meus pais que me aceitassem de volta em casa, que me ajudassem a pedir o divorcio. É claro que eles não aceitaram, quando contei tudo o que aconteceu para minha mãe, tudo o que ela me disse foi:<br>- Não acredito que o que você esta falando seja verdade, Charles é um amor de pessoa e se ele a agride com certeza é porque você merece...Sempre soube que você seria um desastre como esposa, você nunca serviu pra nada alem de nos dar trabalho, mas agora isso não é problema nosso. Trate de entender-se com seu marido e não conte conosco para nada, você não faz mais parte dessa família, não temos que nos preocupar com você.  
>Meu pai ficou calado enquanto eu chorava com a resposta de minha mãe, o silencio dele de algum jeito doeu mais do que as palavras dela, eu contava com o apoio dele mas do que com o dela sempre fui mais próxima dele e achei que ele se importasse comigo. Com essa resposta dos meus pais que alternativa eu tinha alem de suportar tudo e esperar que melhorasse com o tempo. Talvez minha mãe tivesse razão e a culpa fosse realmente minha, talvez eu fosse mesmo uma péssima esposa e dona de casa, talvez se eu me esforçasse mais as coisas melhorariam...<br>Mas não melhoraram, apesar dos meus esforços nossa vida de casados continuou o mesmo inferno, com o tempo Charles passou a beber quase diariamente e se meteu em inúmeras dividas de jogos, chegou ate a ser espancado por causa dessa dividas, uma parte de mim ate gostou de vê-lo sofrer o que ele me infligia quase diariamente. Por causa das dividas e excessos de Charles vivíamos em uma situação financeira muito difícil e isso deixava Charles ainda mais agressivo, ele gostava de ostentar uma posição que ele não podia manter. E ainda como se tudo isso não fosse o suficiente para tornar nossa vida um inferno, ele também começou a envolver-se com outras mulheres.  
>No começo ele ate se preocupava em manter as aparências e esconder seu comportamento, mas aos poucos ele parou de se importar com isso e toda a cidade conhecia e comentava sobre a conduta escandalosa dele, algumas amigas cortaram relações comigo e minha família se afastou ainda mais de mim.<br>Me sentia muito solitária e deprimida, a única pessoa com quem podia desabafar era Lili, mas ela havia se mudado para outra cidade e eu não queria preocupá-la nas cartas que trocava-mos, o problema era meu e eu não devia aborrecer Lili com isso. Mesmo distante Lili percebia que havia algo errado, ela insistia que eu fosse visitá-la e passar algum tempo com ela. Claro que Charles não permitiria que eu fosse, quem ele xingaria e espancaria se eu estivesse longe?  
>As agressões verbais eram tão dolorosas quanto as físicas e talvez fossem ainda mais devastadoras, destruíam minha auto-estima, faziam eu me sentir um lixo. Por mais que eu soubesse que ele diria qualquer coisa pra me magoar, uma parte de mim ainda acreditava no que ele dizia. Eu olhava pra mim mesma no espelho e via a mulher feia, fracassada e desinteressante que ele dizia que eu era...<br>Hoje era um dos piores dias de todos, domingo, dia de estar reunido com a família, feliz. Eu como sempre estava em casa, Charles dormindo, de ressaca, quando bateram na porta.  
>- Sim? - eu atendi. Era um grupo de soldados.<br>- Aqui mora Charles Albert Evenson?  
>- Sim.<br>- Poderia fazer o favor de chamá-lo?  
>- O senhor poderia dizer que assunto o senhor deseja falar com ele? - se eu o acordasse por algum assunto estúpido, seria eu quem sofreria as consequências depois.<br>- Estamos aqui para convocá-lo a defender o pais na guerra, senhora.  
>- Vão levá-lo para a guerra? - não consegui esconder a felicidade em minha voz. Charles vinha se escondendo dos recrutadores a meses, com medo de ir para a guerra.<br>- Sim, senhora ele esta em casa?  
>- Está sim, só um minuto vou chamá-lo. - eu praticamente pulei escada a cima ate o quarto. - Charles? Charles... acorda, você tem visitas. - eu falei com uma alegria que eu não sentia a muito tempo.<br>- E porque diabos você não os mandou embora? - ele ladrou. - volte lá e mande-os pro inferno. - esse era o jeito dele de mandar eu dizer que ele não estava em casa.  
>- Não posso, já disse que você estava. - eu falei. - Venha, é importante.<br>- Tudo bem, mas é melhor que seja mesmo ou então... - ele se levantou e eu ate o ajudei a se vestir pra que ele descesse mais rápido.  
>- Então? Quem deseja me ver? - Chales perguntou enquanto descia as escadas.<br>- Nos senhor. Viemos dizer-lhe que terás a honra de defender vosso pais na guerra.  
>- O que? - Charles parecia que ia sufocar, me olhou de um jeito amedrontador mas não conseguiu abalar minha alegria.<br>- Deve nos acompanhar imediatamente senhor, tem apenas alguns minutos para fazer as malas e despedir-se de sua esposa. - o homem falou num tom firme e ameaçador, deixando bem claro que não admitiria ser questionado. Charles subiu em silencio e voltou em pouco tempo com uma mala na mão, parou na minha frente e me deu um abraço falso.  
>- Você ainda me paga por isso, sua vadia. Nem que eu tenha que te procurar no inferno, você ainda me paga.<br>- Tchau querido, tenha cuidado. - respondi ironicamente e ele saiu acompanhado pelos soldados. Eu mal podia acreditar, ele tinha ido embora, meu pesadelo tinha acabado e com alguma sorte nunca recomeçaria. Eu sabia que devia me sentir mal por pensar assim, mas eu estava feliz demais pra me arrepender.


	12. Edward

POV Carlisle

Permanecer em Chicago era uma tortura, mas pra onde quer que fosse seria do mesmo jeito e alem disso ela deixou a cidade poucos dias depois de nosso "encontro". Tentei me dedicar exclusivamente ao meu trabalho e esquecer o sofrimento que me consumia desde aquele dia no hotel. Felizmente havia muito a fazer no trabalho, com o surto de gripe espanhola que se espalhou rapidamente por todo o país, e pude me distrair um pouco de meu sofrimento e sentimento de solidão que havia me tomado desde que conheci Esme.  
>Fui ver os pacientes que haviam acabado de ser internados, novas vitimas da gripe, havia uma família inteira que acabara de ser internada, o senhor Masen se quer estava inconsciente quando o examinei e eu soube que não havia muito o que eu pudesse fazer por ele, era só uma questão de tempo e por mais que eu não gostasse eu sabia que devia desistir dele e voltar-me para os pacientes que ainda tinham chances. Comecei a examinar a mulher e o filho, eles estavam bem melhor, mas ainda assim o estado deles era preocupante. A senhora Masen insistia teimosamente em cuidar do filho, que encontrava-se em pior estado, era um sacrifício manter-la na cama, quieta e sua atitude só piorava seu estado. A atitude daquela mãe, renegando a própria saúde por seu filho me deixou comovido, não conheci minha mãe, não fazia ideia que uma mãe pudesse amar a um filho tanto quanto Elizabeth parecia amar Edward. O estado dele piorava a cada dia e eu via que logo ele morreria também, eu achava uma pena porque Edward parecia ser um rapaz muito bom que não merecia morrer tão jovem.<br>Sem que eu percebesse acabei me apegando e afeiçoando aos Masen, visitava-os para checá-los constantemente e ver que ambos só pioravam me deixava muito triste, naqueles poucos dias eles se transformaram em minha companhia, a única coisa que me aproximava dos humanos, que me tirava de minha tristeza e desanimo. Não estava pronto para vê-los partir e voltar a ficar sozinho de novo.  
>Cheguei para meu turno no hospital e, como sempre, comecei vendo os Masen. Em minha ausência as coisas haviam mudado, o estado de Elizabeth havia piorado e eu tinha certeza que não lhe restava mais do que algumas horas de vida, ela ardia em febre e delirava, Edward não parecia muito melhor, estava inconsciente. Examinei os dois e constatei, triste, que ambos estavam em seus últimos momentos. Quando terminava de examinar Elizabeth, ela agarrou meu jaleco com uma força e consciência que me surpreenderam.<br>– Salve-o! - ela me ordenou com uma voz fraca.  
>– Farei todo o possível, senhora. - eu menti para tranquilizá-la. Não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer por Edward.<br>– Faça, isso doutor. Faça tudo o que estiver ao _seu_ alcance... Aquilo que os outros médicos não podem fazer, é o que deve fazer pelo meu Edward... - Ela caiu de novo na inconsciência depois disso. O que ela quis dizer? Porque ela foi tão enfática? O que ela sabe sobre o que eu posso fazer que os outros não podem? Será possível que ela saiba o meu segredo? Como ela saberia? E se soubesse, é mesmo possível que ela me peça pra fazer algo assim com seu filho?  
>Olhei de novo para ele, que permanecia inconsciente e alheio a tudo. Ele tinha uma expressão muito boa e pura, a expressão que eu desejaria que um filho meu tivesse. Ele não merecia ser condenado a essa minha existência, mas por outro lado ele merecia morrer tão cedo, sem ter vivido nada? Eu não conseguia acreditar que estava realmente considerando isso, mas a ideia de não estar mais sozinho era muito tentadora... Ah, eu era um medico, era meu dever salvar vidas, se essa era a única maneira de salva-lo, seria tão errado assim? De repente tomei minha decisão, eu não podia deixá-lo morrer. Olhei para os dois e só então percebi que Elizabeth já havia morrido, Edward respirava com dificuldade, eu devia agir rápido ou seria tarde de mais.<br>Levei Elizabeth para o necrotério e em seguida levei Edward, fingindo que ele também estava morto. Do necrotério levei Edward por um pequeno beco ate o telhado, ali eu poderia seguir rápido e sem chamar atenção. Com sorte, não notariam minha ausência no caos que se encontrava o hospital por causa do surto de gripe. Eu me preocupava agora em como transformaria Edward, não tinha certeza de como exatamente eu havia sido transformado e nunca vira ninguém ser transformado.  
>Cheguei a minha casa e acomodei Edward na cama, não tinha ideia do que fazer então decidi que faria nele os mesmos ferimentos que eu havia sofrido. Estremeci em lembrar da dor que estava prestes a causar-lhe mas já havia ido longe de mais pra voltar atrás. Enquanto me preparava pra começar me ocorreu outra preocupação, eu teria que provar o sangue dele. Eu nunca em minha existência havia provado sequer uma gota de sangue humano, será que meu auto-controle seria forte o suficiente para essa tentação? Eu não tinha certeza.<br>Me concentrei forte e comecei a reproduzi as feridas que eu havia sofrido, me afastei o maximo possível assim que acabei, eu tinha conseguido, por muito pouco, resistir ao sangue dele. Quase não provara seu gosto.  
>Edward permaneceu imóvel por alguns minutos e eu me preocupei que fosse tarde de mais porem logo ele começou a mexer-se, contorcer-se de dor e depois de mais alguns instantes gritar, era uma sorte que minha casa ficasse afastada eu não havia pensado que ele poderia gritar, em minha transformação eu conseguira permanecer em silencio para não ser descoberto, mas Edward não fazia nenhuma ideia do que acontecia com ele, não sabia que tinha que manter silencio. Quando me senti controlado novamente me aproximei dele e tentei acalmá-lo, dizer-lhe que aquela dor passaria.<br>Fiquei ao seu lado durante toda a transformação, me sentindo muito culpado por causar-lhe tanto sofrimento. Só no segundo dia Edward foi capaz de falar e entender o que dizia corretamente, mas eu preferi esperar que a transformação acabasse para contar-lhe o que ele era. Me preocupei com o que ele pensaria do que eu tinha feito...  
>Depois de quase quatro dias, o coração de Edward acelerou e depois subitamente parou, a transformação estava completa. E agora como digo a ele?<br>– Dizer o que? - Edward me perguntou olhando ao redor desconfiado, procurando por um perigo eminente. Seus olhos vermelhos movimentavam-se a cada instante, a confusão típica de um recém-criado. - O que é isso?  
>– Edward, eu preciso que acalme-se pra que eu possa explicar o que esta acontecendo com você. Eu sou o doutor Cullen. Lembra-se de mim? Do hospital? - ele me olhou desconfiado por um momento então assentiu. - Bem, eu tratei de você e de sua mãe e ela pediu-me para salva-lo a todo custo, foi o que fiz...<br>– Onde esta minha mãe?  
>– Infelizmente ela faleceu. - ele me olhou triste, depois olhou a o redor de novo.<br>– Onde eu estou? O que ouve comigo?  
>– Você esta em minha casa e você se transformou em um vampiro...<br>– O que? Você esta brincando?  
>– Não Edward, eu sou um vampiro e transformei você, me desculpe mas era a única maneira de salva-lo. - eu falei lembrando do estado dele no hospital.<br>– Eu estava tão mal assim?  
>– Sim, infelizmente essa foi a única maneira de salva-lo.<br>– Então é mesmo verdade? Eu sou um vampiro? É por isso que tem toda essa confusão na minha cabeça? E... e essa dor na minha garganta?  
>– Isso é a primeiro caçar e depois eu lhe explico tudo. Venha. - eu sai na frente para que ele confiasse em mim e me seguisse. Por sorte não passamos por nenhum cheiro humano e eu o levei ate uma parte da floresta que eu tinha certeza que humanos não iam. Agora o problema era como explicaria a ele como eu caçava? Minha opção de estilo de vida? Fiquei alguns segundos tentando decidir como explicar, repassando na minha mente as cenas de minhas caçadas para explicar corretamente. Foi quando Edward passou por mim e atacou um cervo a poucos metros de distancia, fiquei pasmo com seu ataque, era como se ele soubesse exatamente o que fazer, atacou direto na jugular do animal sem desperdiçar uma gota de sangue e sem se sujar como qualquer recém-criado faria alem de que o simples fato dele ter atacado um animal sem que eu lhe disse para fazê-lo já era surpreendente, animais não tinham cheiro atrativo. Ele terminou com o animal rapidamente e me olhou confuso.<br>– Por que esta tão surpreso? - ele me perguntou.  
>– Você atacou um animal sem que eu disse para fazê-lo. - Será que ele achou o cheiro atrativo?<br>– Nem um pouco, o fedor é terrível. - ele me falou e eu o olhei chocado. - O que?  
>– Você respondeu a algo que eu não perguntei. - eu lhe expliquei. O que isso significava? - Você consegue ouvir meus pensamentos?<br>– Eu não sei... Você também não consegue ouvir?  
>– Não. - Isso significa que ele é um leitor de mente, quase igual a Aro, mas Aro tinha que nos tocar para saber nossos pensamentos. Edward não parecia ter essa limitação.<br>– Não estou entendendo... Quem é Aro e que historia é essa de leitor de mentes? - sim, agora não havia duvidas de que ele era um.  
>– Tem muitas coisas que preciso explicar-lhe, mas antes você não quer caçar mais? - assim que falei ele correu em direção a um cheiro bem mais atrativo que podíamos sentir daqui, leões da montanha.<p> 


	13. De volta ao inferno

POV Esme

Dois anos de tranqüilidade haviam se passado desde que Charles partiu para a guerra. Eu me sentia leve e esperançosa mas ao mesmo tempo tinha medo de que aquela paz não durasse muito tempo. Quando Charles partiu para a guerra confesso que fiquei esperando e ate desejando receber a noticia de sua morte e meses depois, quando a guerra acabou, entrei em pânico com a idéia de que ele voltaria para casa. Mas ele não voltou e com o passar do tempo fui me tranqüilizando, milhares de homens morreram na guerra é claro que o governo não pode avisar a todas as famílias. Eu sabia que era errado desejar isso, mas eu não podia negar que desejava. Minha vida sem Charles era tão calma, comecei a fazer trabalhos de costura para poder sustentar-me tão logo ele partiu, não ganhava muito dinheiro mas era o suficiente para me manter e ate pude fazer uma reserva que pretendia usar para tentar recomeçar minha vida em outro lugar, Lili havia me convidado a morar com ela mas eu não queria viver as custas de ninguém.  
>Voltei da casa de uma cliente feliz com os elogios que ela havia feito ao meu trabalho fui ate a cozinha tomar água e de repente me dei conta de que havia algo diferente na sala, voltei pra olhar e vi que havia uma mala... a mala dele. Isso só podia ser um pesadelo.<br>– Com saudades querida? - ouvi Charles diz atrás de mim, me virei para olhá-lo.  
>– O que... o que... como...? - eu tentei perguntar alguma coisa mais nada saiu. Meus olhos começavam a encher-se de lagrimas.<br>– É tão comovente ver a sua felicidade em me ver de novo, querida. - ele falou se aproximando e me agarrando. Eu comecei a chorar.  
>– Não! Me solta!... Me deixa! - eu gritei tentando me livrar dele.<br>– Ah, você já esqueceu como se comportar, é meu bem? Não tem problema, eu ensino tudo direitinho de novo. To te devendo uma liçãozinha pelo que me aprontou quando fui pra guerra. - ele falou me arrastando ate o quarto.  
>– Não Charles... por favor... - eu implorei chorando. Ia começar todo o meu inferno de novo.<p>

POV Carlisle

A vida tinha sido tornado um pouco mais alegre desde de a transformação de Edward, era incrivelmente agradável ter alguém pra quem eu não tinha que manter nenhum segredo, literalmente. O dom de Edward foi uma descoberta inesperada, ele ficou muito confuso com isso, dizia que era como se estivesse em uma sala lotada com todos falando ao mesmo tempo. Felizmente ele aprendeu a controlar esse dom e as coisas ficaram mais fáceis pra ele. O dom dele também tornaram mais fácil pra ele entender o porque de minha escolha de estilo de vida e passados dois anos de sua transformação ele já interagia com humanos com frequência, logo seria capaz de terminar os estudos e ir a universidade.  
>Nos dávamos muito bem, Edward se tornou exatamente como um filho para mim e embora ele fosse muito reservado eu sabia que ele me via como uma figura paterna. Durante o período de recém-criado dele, eu passei muito tempo em casa para ajudá-lo no que fosse necessário e acabamos desenvolvendo uma forte amizade. Edward sabia de tudo sobre mim, com exceção de uma coisa, algo que mantive longe de minha mente o maximo que pude, não pra esconder dele, mas pra tentar esconder de mim mesmo.<br>– Quem é ela? - Edward me perguntou, tirei meus olhos do livro pra ver de quem ele falava. Vi que era um de meus desenhos de Esme. Olhei pra ele me perguntando onde Edward o havia pego.  
>– Estava dentro de um livro. - Edward falou defensivo. - Quem é Esme? - ele perguntou,mas não foi necessário que eu respondesse, quando ele falou o nome todas minhas memórias dela vieram e ele soube exatamente quem era ela. - Você se apaixonou por uma humana?<br>– Sim.  
>– E porque você não a transformou? - ele me perguntou vendo em minha mente todo o sofrimento causado por nossa separação.<br>– Porque era errado Edward, ela era só uma criança com uma vida inteira pela frente. - eu falei triste. - Seria muito egoísmo meu destruir seu futuro apenas para satisfazer meus desejos.  
>– É... acho que você tem razão... mas... e se ela correspondesse seus sentimentos? - ele me perguntou pensativo.<br>– Não acho que isso pudesse acontecer e mesmo que acontecesse não seria certo, ela era jovem demais... - respondi sem querer pensar na possibilidade de ela sentir algo por mim, não isso nunca teria acontecido e não me fazia bem algum considerar essa possibilidade. Ela era agora uma mulher casada, apaixonada, feliz...

POV Esme

Minha vida voltou ao mesmo inferno de antes tão logo Charles pos os pés em casa. E parecia que tinha ficado pior, Charles parecia mais agressivo e irritável do que quando partiu, ele bebia mais, desperdiçava mais dinheiro com jogos e mulheres e disfarçava cada vez menos, parecia já não se importar com a opinião dos outros.  
>Eu me sentia a cada dia mais angustiada e amedrontada, a primeira semana em que Charles passou em casa foi a pior de todo o nosso casamento, ele decidiu punir-me por tudo, inclusive pelos momentos difíceis que ele passou na guerra. Na verdade ele não teve muitos problemas, o conflito já estava no fim quando ele foi recrutado e o desgraçado ainda foi premiado por "defender" o pais, essa havia sido a razão dele não voltar pra casa quando a guerra terminou, ele só voltou quando gastou todo o dinheiro e precisou de mais.<br>Ele ficou muito irritado quando seus pais se recusaram a dar-lhe mais dinheiro e, é claro, eu sofri as consequências dessa irritação. Mal conseguia levantar da cama, sentia como se cada pedaço do meu corpo estivesse inchado e dolorido e sentia também uma náusea e tontura que me fizeram sentar de novo na cama quando tinha conseguido levantar. Depois de alguns minutos sentada de olhos fechados a tontura passou e consegui descer e tomar café. Devia ser apenas fraqueza por causa da noite passada. Comecei a comer ate que a comida pareceu ter um gosto ruim e um cheiro pior ainda, afastei aquilo e corri a pia, vomitei violentamente. O que esta acontecendo comigo? A campainha tocou enquanto me recuperava e fui atender.  
>– Ola.. querida você esta bem? - a mãe de Charles perguntou, me olhando preocupada.<br>– Sim, estou apenas um pouco indisposta... Entre por favor. - eu a convidei.  
>– Charles esta em casa?<br>– Não senhora, ele saiu cedo.  
>– Ah, que pena. - ela falou sem graça, ela olhava para meus hematomas como se quisesse dizer algo mas não conseguisse. - Eu... aham... vim trazer esse dinheiro pra ele... você pode entregar-lhe? - ela falou me entregando um pequeno pacote.<br>– Claro. - eu estendi a mão para pega-lo, mas de repente tudo ficou escuro e se minha sogra não tivesse me segurado eu teria caído no chão.  
>– Esme? Tem certeza que esta tudo bem?<br>– Foi só uma tontura... já passou. - eu disse tentando ficar em pé, mas ainda estava muito tonta.  
>– O que você esta sentindo?<br>– É só uma tontura... e enjôo, não é nada.  
>– Querida, você não esta grávida? - ela me perguntou.<br>– Eu não... não... é... possível... é? - eu falei pensando comigo mesma.  
>– Tudo indica que sim.<br>O que eu faço? Um filho é tudo que sempre sonhei na vida, mas como posso ter um filho com Charles? Como posso trazer uma criança pra essa casa? Pra essa vida? Não, eu não isso. E eu não faria!


End file.
